The Stand
by DaydreamerStreeper
Summary: Based on The Stand, it will be Mondler, with a bit of R&R, and maybe some Phoebe and Joey. Frannie is Monica, Chandler is Stuart, Rachel is Julie, Ross is Harold, and Phoebe and Joey will be 2 random people they meet Gunther will probably be a minor charecter It's my first story, so please Read&Review 3 I will update hopefully every day. I suck at summaries :P Emmy x
1. Long Shot

The Stand

AN: This is my first story, so it will probably not be good. So sorry in advance :)

This is based on The Stand by Stephen King. Monica is based on Frannie, but she will not be pregnant at the start, Ross will be based on Harold, but he will not be as angry/such a jerk to Stu. Chandler is based on Stuart, Rachel is based on Julie, but she won't shoot any one.. Joey and Phoebe will be 2 random people they meet at some point (hopefully early ) in the story. Gunther might be in the story, I'm not sure. This might be long, since I have the extended version of the stand, so please bear with me. This story is Mondler, with some R&R and if you guys want, some Phoebe and Joey. Sorry for the long AN, Please Read &Review 3

-Emmy

Intro:Long Shot

Richard's eyes slowly opened, his head felt heavy. He lifted up his head and looked around.

"Huh?Where am I?"

He thought to himself. His brain managed to piece together that he was at work, but something wasn't right. It was eerily silent, there no "clacks" from the machines, no one whistling, not even any footsteps. Richard remembered playing cards, and then it all went black.

"I must have fallen asleep" he thought as he got up and stretched.

As he scanned the room once more, a bright red light caught his eye. It was a large, red, clock that read :05:5:12:01:37 (5th of May, 2012, 1:37 AM) Richard's breathing got heavier, he knew what the red clock meant.

"Shit!"

He ran around the room like a mad man, gathering his few possessions. How had this happened? Someone's head was going to roll! Richard knew he didn't have any chance at fixing it, he was just another normal employee. His only option was to get the hell outta town. He sprinted towards the giant steel door, trying to turn the doorknob, which took a few seconds because of his sweaty hands. Once he opened the door he ran like the wind towards the front gate, luckily it was still open.

"There must have been a failure in security" he thought,as he ran through the gate and towards his home like the devil himself was chasing him.

And in a way, he was...

* * *

"Janice."

A small mutter was the only reply.

"Wake up now."

"leeme lone."

Richard shook her, "You've got to wake up!"

Janice groaned and rolled over. It was still dark out and the clock on her nightstand read 2:00 AM. She sighed and looked over at her husband. Janice's heart dropped, Richard was deathly pale, he was shaking, and his eyes were bulging.

"Richard, what's wrong?" Janice began to panic,

" Is it a fire?A flood? A earthquake?"

Richard stood there for a few moments, silent.

"You have to get dressed,get packed, get the baby, and get packed,"

Richard finally replied, his voice devoid of any emotion. "

Why? Where are we going? Is everyone else going?" Janice asked, fighting to keep calm.

But Richard just walked out the room,leaving all her questions unanswered.

Janice got up, throwing on a random outfit, and started to pack. She knew she couldn't take a lot, so she just threw all her money and clothes in her suitcase and snapped it shut. She would worry about getting anything else later. Janice began to walk towards the baby's room, knowing there wasn't much time left in this house. It held all the memories of baby Melissa, it was the first house her and Richard had bought together, they had come here when Janice had been pregnant with were many good memories, but also some bad ones.

Janice opened the door slowly, hoping not to wake the baby just yet. She grabbed the small suitcase in the corner of the room, and began packing everything the baby would need. Just as she was about to finish, the baby woke, crying and screaming. Janice sighed, snapped the suitcase closed and walked over to the baby. She picked up Melissa, and began to rock her as a million thoughts ran through her head.

'What if this is all just a dream? Soon I'll wake up and everything will be fine."

"We'll be fine."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

But deep down Janice knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Richard ran around like a caged animal, picking up everything in sight and throwing it into his suitcase. There wasn't much time left, they might have already shut the gates. But if they did Richard would just have to crash through them. He felt a bit guilty leaving the rest of the town, but there wasn't any time to warn anyone.

Besides, who would miss this small town?

Once his suitcase was full, he grabbed all his money, sat on the suitcase, snapped it shut, and began to run towards the car. He opened the trunk, throwing his suitcase carelessly in, then slamming it shut again. Slipping into the drivers seat, he took Janice's hand and whispered,

"It's a long shot that we'll even get out of town. But no matter what, I'll make everything right. I promise everything will be fine."

He started the car and sped down the dirt road. But by the time they were in Nevada, Richard was coughing steadily. He had no idea his promise would be broken, and so soon.


	2. Haunted

AN:Hope you guys enjoy x ~Emmy

Chapter 1:Haunted

Meanwhile in Arnette, Texas, 6 men sat around the town's gas pumps. Bill,Norman,Tommy,Henry, and Victor were all sipping beers and chatting about there relatively boring , however, paid little attention to he conversation. He was daydreaming about how one day he would escape this small town,He would becomea famous stand-up comedian. He would live in a mansion in Hollywood, with lots of cars. He's have the perfect girlfriend, of course. But he would never forget all of his friends here, hell, he's probably end up flying them all to Hollywood on his private jet...

A loud " SCREECH" interrupted Chandler's daydream.

"What the hell?!" Chandler looked to his left, and saw a large black car speeding towards them, swerving randomly.

"Shit! Guys, there's a giant car speeding towards us! All 6 six men jumped up, knocking there lawn chairs over in their haste to get into the gas station. Once they were inside, they all stood huddled around the window.

" Do you think the driver is drunk?"

"Dunno, but they're heading straight towards your pumps Bill."

"Shit!" Bill yelled, knowing that if any of the pumps got damaged his wife would be pissed.

" But look, it looks like they're slowing down," Chandler pointed out.

But the car didn't slow down enough. They all watched as the car crashed into the pumps, knocking one over, and denting others. Bill cursed under his breath. They all stood frozen, too afraid to move, before Tommy broke the silence.

"You think we should check it out?"

" Yep."

" Of course."

" Can't be no harm in that." They all agreed.

They all walked towards the car, fearful of what they would see. Once they got to the car, they all froze. A rush of nausea passed through each man. The image Chandler saw would haunt him for the rest of his life, it was burned into his mind. In the passenger seat was a young women and a small child, there faces were black, their throats and eyes puffed out. The woman's arms were wrapped around the child like she was trying to protect it from an invisible monster. A man was slumped over the wheel, and no one dared touch him. It didn't take a doctor to see that they were all dead. It seemed like something straight out of a horror movie.

"... S-shouldn't we call the cops?" Chandler stuttered.

"Y-yeah.."

Bill pulled out his phone and called the police. They all stood around, none of them knowing what to say, or how to put there thoughts into didn't have long to wait before an ambulance arrived to take the bodies away while the police questioned them men. They were all only thing they could say was that they had no idea who was in the car, or why they crashed here. The police knew they wouldn't be able to get in answers with the men in such a state,so it wasn't long before they were all released, the police promising to contact them if they got any more information. All of the men soon put the incident to the back of their minds, continuing with their normal lives.

Norman woke up, his head pounding. He stumbled towards the kitchen, the sun burning his eyes. He searched around for some aspirin to help his cold, and a beer so he wouldn't be thirsty. He would just stay in bed ll day, Julie would take care of the kids. It was only a cold after all. He settled back into his bed, closing his eyes. After all, he had no idea how deadly this cold would be...

Rod dug through the file, his hands shaking, and his mind racing. Everything was going wrong, heads were going to roll. It was too late to run now, and if he stayed he would die.

"NO! No,no,no, this can't be.. We're all going to die.." he whispered

The papers dropped out of his hands, fluttering to the ground. The whole world was doomed, he had failed in protecting it. There was no way in hell he was going to stay and see the results of his screw-up. His eyes scanned the room, there was only one thing left to do. It wouldn't be pretty, but it was the only way to save himself. It was everyone for themselves now. He lifted the gun up to his head with trembling fingers. He took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger, falling to the floor with a grin on his face. He was finally safe, he was finally free.


	3. Never Again

AN: So, I hope you guys are liking the stroy :) If you have ANY suggestions, Tell me and I will try my hardest to fit them into the story. Also, can anyone spot the little Desperate Housewives reference? ;)

Chapter 2: Never Again

Len watched the monitors, wondering how long it would be until his break. It had been a long, hard day, and with no one to help him, it was exhausting. So many people had died, many more were dying, and here he was, watching them all slowly decompose on a bunch of monitors. He wondered why he had to watch them, it wasn't like they were all going to jump up and start partying. But Len knew he should never question the bosses orders, only an idiot would do that. He heard the creak of the door, and the sound of footsteps behind him.

"How many are there?" a gruff voice asked.

"5 for sure, but there is one - Chandler Bing- who's negative."

Len turned around.

"But nothing's guaranteed."

" So, no problems then? It can all be contained, no one has to know. Right?"

Len began to pace around the small room, there was no easy way to drop the news.

"Actually Vic, there is one teeny,tiny, problem. One of our officers on the case was suppose to be held here, but he got out and went on duty. We still haven't been able to catch him. Who knows how many people he was in contact with."

Vic frowned, this was a big problem. He had promised his boss that everything would be taken care of.

"Shit" he muttered

This was not good. With a 99.4% communicability rate, and a 99.5% mortality rate, it could easily wipe out the whole population. They would have to do something, but what? Tere was only 2 options, and nether of them were pleasent.

Vic sighed and ran towards his office, leaving Len to watch the monitors.

* * *

Chandler slowly woke, his head pounding. He looked around the room. It was all white, there was a bunch of fancy machines around him, and a large steel door.

"Where am I?" He thought, as he sat up.

He remembered a lot of people in town being very sick, and some crazy people had barricaded the exits to town. He knew the military people had come and flown some people, including him, out of town to some hospital. So why was he in the room alone, surely there had to be some other people here. He remembered broken bits of converstations, he wasn't sure if they were from his dreams or not. Something about a horrible disease, heads rolling, and a worldwide crisis. But surely none of it could be true...

All of the thinking made Chandler exhausted, so he slipped back into the comforting arms of sleep, the image of the 3 bodies still burned into his mind.

* * *

Chandler sat, waiting for the doctor. Today was the day he was finally going to get some answers, no matter what. Over the last few days Chandler had refused to let them do any tests on them until he got information. They had tried begging, threatning, even promising to let him go. But he had held tight and they had given in.

"_Hiss_"

the large steel door opened, and a young doctor walked in.

"So you're the troublemaker, eh?"

Chandler just glared at him. He knew this would NOT be fun.

The doctor sighed.

"Well I'm Dennis, not that you care.. So, you wanted to know why you're here and what's wrong with you?"

Chandler's patience had dissapered a long time ago, he wanted information **NOW.**

"No, I was lonely and wanted to play I-Spy with someone"

Chandler replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really? Well I'll start-..

Chandler just looked at the doctor, he didn't expect him to be that much of an idiot.

The doctor smiled.

"It was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Well you must have graduated medical school with flying colours."

"You're right! I did- Oh, sarcasm again?"

Chandler sighed, he didn't know how much longer he could be in the same room as this guy without wanting to hight-five him. In the face. With a brick!

"Anyways, you're here because the government believes your town has been infected with a deadly disease. I'm afraid to say that everyoneelsediedandyouarethe onlysurvivor."

The doctor spoke hurriedly, you never knew how patients would react. This one didn't seem like the "break down crying" type, more of a "break down and throw a chair at the doctor" type.

Chandler just stared ahead, shocked,

"What?"

The doctor sighed, and took a step back, just in case.

"Everyone else from your town died, and you're the only survivor. You know, it sounds kinda like a cheesy movie, with really bad special effects and bad actors who-"

The doctor stopped rambling.

He saw Chandler sitting there, with his head in his hands. Which ether meant he was crying, or about to throw a chair at him. He wasn't going to take his chances.

The doctor quietly tiptoed to the door and slipped out, wanting to give Chandler some "alone time."

Chandler sat frozen for a few moments, trying to wrap his around the news that had just been dropped on him. He just couldn't believe it, everyone was dead. Memories flashed before his eyes, like he was the one who was dying.

He remembered drinking and chatting with all the other men, they had been like family to him. _Never again would he share his problems with them._

The Bruettes children running up and down the street screaming, as loud as they were, they were still good kids. _Never again would he teach them pranks while baby-sitting them._

One of his favorite memories was the Hodges famous dinner parties, Bree Hodge was an amazing cook, and the whole neighbor hood had always gathered, sharing laughs, tears, and drinks._Never again would he taste her food, __or hear the laughter of all his neighbors, be able to smile without a care in the world._

The final image that flashed before his eyes was the 3 dead bodies." _ Never again would he ever close his eyes and not see that image._

"No... They can't be dead..."

Chandler stared ahead, a single tear trickling down his cheek.

"All gone... They're gone...Gone..." Candler whispered, his voice hoarse.

He slowly lied back down, easing into the comforting arms of sleep.


	4. Cry

AN: Well still hoping you're enjoying it. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I'm still trying to get used to my new computer and the new word-processor thingy :)

Chapter 3: Cry

Tears flowed down Monica's face, her father's words ringing inside of her head.

"Your mother has the flu"

Normally this wouldn't worry Monica, but it was a very serious thing for a women her age, and her father said she was in bad condition.

Monica and her mother had never gotten along, after all, She did favor Monica's older brother Ross over her, and her mother's parlor had been Monica's own personal hell. She shivered just thinking about it, all of her memories of it were filled with her mother yelling, and screaming at her.

But she was still Monica's mother, even though they might hate each other, Monica did care and worry about her mother. For Monica, it felt like a piece of her heart was slowly being ripped apart. She worried even more about how Ross was handling it, he had always been very close to their mother. She could never imagine what her father was feeling, he loved Monica's mother more then anything in the world. save his children.

Monica wanted to visit her mother, badly, but she knew as long as her mother had a say in it, she wasn't welcome. It would be better for her mother to rest peacefully then fight with Monica every waking second. So Monica spent most of her afternoon watching raindrops trickle down her window, lost in thought and memories.

"_Brrrrrring_"

The sudden ringing of the telephone made Monica jump. She stared at it, wondering who would call her. She couldn't think of a single person who would.

"Maybe it's just a telemarketer" she thought. But something inside of her told her it wasn't a phone call she would enjoy. She picked up the phone slowly.

"H-hello?" She whispered.

"Monica?" Her father sounded scared and Monica's heart dropped.

"Y-yes?"

'Y-y-your mother's worse, I don't think she's going to make- His voice dissolved into sobs.

Monica couldn't think straight, her mother dying? It couldn't be, her mother was a fighter, she would make it! She couldn't die, not now.

Monica grabbed her coat and ran blindly out into the rain. The rain soaked her clothes and hair but she couldn't feel anything.

_"I don't think she's going to make it"_

Her father's words bounced around inside her head as she ran blindly through the rain.

She ran into the house, rushing up the stairs and burst into the parlor. She came to a sudden halt when she saw her mother.

She looked so... Frail. Her strong-willed, acid tonged mother looked like a paper doll, about to be blown away at any second. She was deathly pale, and her hair hung limply around her face.

Monica's eyes began to tear up, she couldn't imagine a life without her mother. Ross would be broken, and her father loved her mother more then anything, Monica couldn't even imagine what he would do.

Her father sat by her mother's bed, holding her hand, while Ross paced the room, muttering under his breath. Every so often Ross would stop, wipe his eyes, then continue to pace. Monica's mother just stared ahead, unaware of her surroundings. Each minute dragged by like an hour, and Monica could tell her mother didn't have much time left. A little voice inside her head whispered

"She'll make it."

"She's a fighter."

"She can't die."

"She'll get better"

But Monica knew it was just wishful thinking.

The grandfather clock counted out each second, sounding like thunder in the heavy silence that filled the room. Around midnight, her mother's breathing became more labored, and Ross stopped pacing and ran towards their mother's bed, sitting beside her and holding her hand. Monica sat beside Ross, knowing her mother wouldn't want Monica to hold her hand, or even speak to her. Around 5 AM Her mother slowly turned to Monica, smiling.

" You know dear, you always did remind me of My sister."

Monica looked at Ross and her father,confused. Her mother never had a sister. Ross shrugged, but Her father smiled. Leaning over to Monica, he whispered,

"You're mother actually did have a sister, but she died when your mother was 11. She was hit by a car when her and your mother were playing tag, your mother was chasing her and nether of them saw the car coming until it was too late. Your mother always blamed herself for her sisters death, and you reminded her so much of her sister that she always felt guilty around you. In fact, you were named after her sister. She always did love you dearly, but the pain from losing her sister was always too much"

Monica smiled, and turned to her mother. She finally understood, even more then her mother would ever know.

"I love you" she whispered, watching her mother's smile grow even bigger.

Her mother took one of Monica's hands, and slipped a beautiful emerald ring onto it.

"It was my sister's ring, but I want you to have it, please take good care of it."

"I promise Mom."

Tears began to fall from Monica's eyes, and her mother wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry dear" her mother whispered, patting Monica's hand

"I'm sorry too Mom, I forgive you, but only if you forgive me."

Monica's mother chuckled softly and replied

"Of course dear."

Ross and their father watched, each smiling at the fortunate turn of events. Jack smiled because 2 of people he loved most in the world were finally getting along, and Ross was happy because now there would be no more family arguments,now everything was peaceful. hey could finally be a complete family.

They all sat in a heavy, yet comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts and memories.

Around 6 AM Judy Geller lifted up her head and, looked at the 3 people she loved most in the world, before whispering

"I love you all" with her last breath.

Her head sank back into the pillow, a smile on her face, as Monica, Jack, and Ross looked on with tears in their eyes.


	5. Get Up

AN: I'm so sorry this chapter will be really short, but I promise the next one will be longer and way more exciting! Monica and Chandler WILL meet soon, I already have it all written :D I'm keeping my promise to update every day, mostly because I'm on winter break and do nothing all day :D I have to go back to school on Monday ( have to get my brain back into french mode :P) but I will still update every day since I have nothing better to do :) ( over protective parents make me update much faster) Fanks for reading 3

~Emmy x

Chapter 4: Get Up

Chandler sat on his bed, lost in thought. He had spent the last couple of days trying to figure out how to escape from this crazy prison they called a "Hospital".

He played many different scenarios in his head, each more bizarre then the last.

They had done a pretty good job in making sure he couldn't escape, there were no pointy or sharp objects. The large steel door could only open from the outside, and there was no way he could knock out the doctor and all his assistants. His window was locked shut, and the only thing he could see was a bit of the town and a large brick wall. Looking down, it was about a 40 foot drop, so jumping out the window was ruled out even if he could pick the lock, he would be smashed into tiny little pieces. Though that didn't seem like such a bad idea now...

They had been doing more and more tests on Chandler, and still hadn't discovered why Chandler was still alive and healthy. He knew if they didn't figure it out soon they would just kill him and be done with it. Even if they did find some answers they would probably still kill him. Chandler was getting more and more desperate with each tick and tock of the clock...

Things were getting out of hand, the army and government were insisting that everything was alright, it was just another outbreak of the common flu, forcing the media to say the same, and killing anyone who said otherwise. Problem was, nobody believed them.

people were dying at an alarming rate. Riots were happening all over the country, people were looting stores, flipping cars, smashing everything thing in sight, and chucking flaming objects at anyone who tried to stop them. Hell, even some of the soldiers were defecting, and supplying the citizens with guns and ammo. The world was becoming more and more chaotic with each passing day, and all Chandler could do was sit back and watch, hoping for the best.

* * *

Monica was trying to cook pancakes, but it was impossible. She was all numb all over, spending every waking hour lost in thought and memories. It had been 3 days since they had buried her mother, under the rosebush in the front yard, as she had wished. Monica had thought she would grieve for her mother for a couple of days, and then get over it, but that was not the case. After her mother's confessions Monica had realized just how much she had loved her mother. Every day felt like another piece of her heart was being ripped from her body. Monica hated to admit it, but often as a child she had wished her mother would just disappear. She had wished that it would be only her, Ross,and her father. Looking back, she knew she had never really meant it, even if her mother had died before telling Monica anything, she would have still felt this way. She had always thought her mother never loved her, but her mother had just shown her love in other ways.

But Monica wasn't the only person affected by her mother's death. Ross had locked himself in his room, refusing to talk, and only coming out to eat. It broke Monica's heart too see Ross like this, he was one of her rocks in her life.

He was her older brother, she wanted, no, needed to talk to him. But he was too blinded by grief to see the pain his sister was in. Her father hadn't spoken a word since his wife had died, he hadn't moved from the place beside her bed, and his eyes were red and puffy from all the tears he had shed for his late wife.

Monica was crazed by grief. She had burned the toast she had tried to make this morning. Monica, The **CHEF**, had burnt the toast! It wasn't a big deal to most people, but to Monica it felt like the end of the world.

* * *

The only people left in town were her, Ross, her father, and her best friend, Amy.

Monica had visited Amy yesterday, she had discovered that she had a bad cough and Monica had panicked, Amy couldn't die, they had been best friends since kindergarten! Monica's father had developed a bit of a cough, but Monica had convinced herself that it was nothing. As the days passed by, her father got sicker and sicker. Amy was confined to bed, and Monica didn't think she would make it. But what if her dad didn't make it? No, she mustn't even think of that as a possibility.

But what if she was next? Or even worse, Ross? Monica knew she would never be able to handle the death of Ross, they were too close! So Monica spent all of her time by her father's side, taking care of him and wondering what her future would look like.

If she even had one...


	6. Walk Away

AN: Just wanted to say thank you to Mystery Girl 911 and PrincessConsuelaBnhmk for reviewing :D Like I said this chapter will be more exciting, and longer. I hope you guys like it!

Emmy x

Chapter: 5 Walk Away

Chandler sat on his bed, waiting for Elder. He had been waiting for Elder for 3 days, and this evening he didn't disappoint. For the past week Elder had been coming in, accompanied by a nurse and a solider holding a gun, while taking notes on Chandler's health before slipping out without saying a word.

Elder was a tall, strong man that had a hard, unforgiving face. Just the thought of him made Chandler shudder. The world outside was dead.

No smoke billowed from chimneys, there were only a few abandoned cars left, and it was silent. Too silent for Chandler's liking...

Chandler supposed Elder's orders would be to kill him. After all, he knew they had been unable to find a cure or the reason he was still healthy and the other's had died. One of these days he would walk in the room, alone, and that would be the end of Chandler. But the thing that scared Chandler the most was that there was no pleading with Elder. He got a few pity glances from some of the nurses (more and more of them had become sick) but they couldn't help him.

Elder's hard blue eyes bore into you, and Chandler knew if he tried pleading with him it would just make it worse. Chandler was just another fish in the sea, another face with a name, another body in the sea of corpses. Chandler sat with one hand on the back of his chair, waiting for Elder.

The red light above the door lit up, and Elder walked in.

_Alone_.

Chandler felt the sudden urge to spill loose a flood a pleading words, even though he knew they would do nothing.

"How are you feeling?"

Elder's voice was hoarse, Chandler could tell he was sick.

"Same as always," Chandler said, trying to remain calm. This was his only chance.

"Say, when do I get out of here?" Chandler said, surprised at the evenness of his voice.

"Very soon," Elder replied, pointing his gun in the general direction of Chandler.

Chandler's heart sped up.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" Elder asked.

Chandler shrugged.

"I like that, big talkers are just whiners. I just got the word on you Mr. Bing. They're not such hot orders, but I think you'll do okay."

"What orders?" Chandler asked, he had to keep calm, soon he would strike.

Elder smiled, almost sadly, " I've been ordered to- Chandler's eyes flicked past Elder, landing on the large steel door.

"There's a fucking rat, what kind of place are you running?!"

Elder turned, and for a moment Chandler was too surprised by the unexpected success of his ruse to do anything. Now was his only chance. He grabbed the chair in both hands, as Elder began to turn towards him. Elder's eyes were wide and alarmed.

Chandler lifted the chair high over his head and stepped forward, swinging it down, putting all of his strength into the swing.

"Get back there!" Elder cried."Don't-"

The chair crashed down onto his right arm, and he bellowed in pain.

The gun went off, the bullet hitting the ground. The gun fell to the ground, going off again. Chandler was afraid he would only be able to land one more blow with the chair before Elder recovered. He was determined to make it a good one.

Chandler brought the chair around in a high arc. Elder tried to block it with his broken arm, and failed. The legs of the chair crashed into his face. Elder screamed and fell backwards. Rolling onto his hands and knees Elder made one last desperate attempt to get the gun. Chandler swung the chair one last time, shivering as he heard the dull thud when it hit the back of Elder's head. Elder collapsed.

Panting, Chandler reached down and grabbed the gun. He stepped away, pointing the gun at Elder's still body. For a moment, a nightmarish thought tormented Chandler. What if Elder's orders had not been to kill him, but to release him? But that made no sense, did it? If his orders had been to release him, why had he deemed them "Not so hot?"

No- Elder had been sent to kill him. Chandler looked at Elder's body, trembling all over. If Elder got up now, Chandler thought, he would miss him at point-blank range with all five bullets. But he didn't think Elder was going to get up.

Not now, not ever.

Suddenly the need to get out of there was so strong that Chandler bolted blindly through the airlock door. He had been locked up for a 2 weeks and all he wanted was to breath fresh air and get out of this horrible place.

Chandler walked through halls, looking for an exit. Chandler heard a small noise behind him, and slowly turned around. Elder was staggering towards him, smiling.

"Don't move!" Chandler shouted, but it sounded weak, even to him.

Elder seemed not to have heard. Wincing, Chandler pulled the trigger. Elder stopped, his smile turning to a grimace. There was now a small hole in the breast of his white suit. For a moment he stood, swaying, before crashing to the ground.

All Chandler could do was stare at the body of Elder, frozen.

Something inside of Chandler snapped, and he began to run blindly through the halls. He turned corner, after corner, expecting to hear Elder crawling after him. He tripped over multiple bodies, each time getting right back up and continuing to run. His mind was racing, "Surely there must be a exit somewhere!" he muttered, racing down one hall, then another. His breathing had become heavy, but he couldn't feel anything, he just had to run and run. He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was following him.

"**CRASH**"

"Owwwwww!"

Chandler rubbed his head. He had crashed into a large metal door. Looking up, he saw there was a large,neon, sign that said "EXIT". He slowly walked to the door, pushing it open. He managed a few steps outside before collapsing. He sat up slowly, a cool evening breeze touching his face. He looked around with childlike wonder. There was grass, and flowers, a pleasant change from the plain white walls of his room. Night had never smelled so good. A crescent moon hung in the sky, the stars twinkling around it.

"I'm alive, I'm alive, thank god I'm alive..."

Tottering a little, he began to walk down the road.


	7. Stronger

AN: I promise that Monica and Chandler will meet up soon! I just have to have Chandler meet someone else first. This took me a bit longer to type because I keep getting distracted and it's a longer chapter then I usually write, but this chapter and the next will probably be longer so that Chandler and Monica can meet sooner :D My writing might be a bit weird since I decided change this chapter a bit from what I originally wrote :)

~Emmy x

Chapter 6: Stronger

Monica thought she was going to go crazy from grief. Amy had died yesterday, and Monica had had to bury her, which had been nearly impossible. But even worse news had been waiting for her this morning. She had finally been able to fall asleep, her father was making a recovery, and Ross had been coming out of his room more often. But when she had woken up this morning, the first sight she saw was her father lying still, not breathing. She had looked for a pulse for 5 minutes, desperately trying to convince herself he was fine. Once she was sure he was gone, she had broken down. She lay in a small ball on the floor. This wasn't how it was suppose be, her mom and dad was suppose to grow old together, her mom and dad were suppose to be at her wedding, her mother finally admitting she was proud of Monica.

Monica began to daydream...

Monica was a little girl again. She was in a large meadow, and the sun was shining brightly above in the clear blue sky. It was perfectly warm, and the sweet smell of the grass mingled with the smell of all the flowers. Butterflies flew around her, and Monica chased them around, laughing. Bees lazily flew around, stopping on each flower, keeping a distance from the small, happy girl. Monica twirled around before falling to the ground, laughing. She stood up, and saw her father running towards her, and when he reached her he picked her up and twirled her around. Monica laughed,thinking this moment was perfect, nothing would ever compare.

The scene changed to her wedding day..

The church doors opened, and she started to walk down the isle. Her dress fit her perfectly, it was a simple gown,but it looked perfect on Monica. Her veil sparkled, it was studded with diamonds and felt as light as air. Amy was her bridesmaid, Monica could see her smiling at her as she made her way up the isle. Ross stood beside the groom,smiling proudly at his little sister. She could see all her family and friends sitting in the pews. At the front she saw her parents beaming at her, and her heart swelled with happiness

Everything was perfect.

Monica could see her soon-to-be husband standing at the alter, looking perfect in his tuxedo. He turned to face her...

"Mon?"

Monica jumped. She turned to she Ross standing in the doorway, his clothes wrinkled, his hair sticking up in all directions. Monica just stared, pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"How is dad?" Ross asked, his voice hoarse.

Monica lost it, the last 2 weeks catching up with her, she burst into tears. Ross slowly lead her to the couch and waited for her to speak.

"H-h-he died this morning," Monica sobbed.

"Where w-were you, Ross? I had to take care of h-him all alone-" She dissolved into sobs once again, unable to speak.

Ross looked shocked, his mom and dad were dead...

"O-h my god Mon..." Ross couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Y-you're suppose to be the older, more responsible one, y-you were suppose to help me, n-not hide in your room when things get bad! God d-dammit Ross I've had to do this ALL ALONE! N-n-never ONCE did you try to help!"

Monica's small body shook with the force of her sobs.

Ross sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had been a really shitty older brother, hadn't he? Monica had had to do everything, she had to be the strong one, though Ross doubted anyone was strong enough to do this all alone. But if anyone could, it would be Monica. Ross would never admit it, but he had always looked up to Monica. She was the strong one, always doing everything perfectly, always ready to help anyone, never letting anyone get to her, and no matter what their mother said she had done what she had wanted, and had not folded into their mother's hands. Ross could do no wrong in his mother's eyes, no matter what he did she was always proud of him. With Monica, trying to get a compliment from their was almost impossible. Ross had always envied Monica a bit, but he'd never admit it.

Monica always had to be the strong one, now it was time for him to step up and take charge.

"Look Mon, I know I screwed up badly, but I promise to be a much better older brother, we're going to get through this together, O.K.?" He waited tensely for her reaction.

"O.K." Monica sniffed.

Ross paused for a second before saying

"I think we should bury dad..."

He left the sentence hanging in the air, waiting for her response.

Monica slowly stood up.

"Fine" she whispered, her voice now hoarse.

Monica and Ross walked towards their parents bedroom where their father lay.

Monica paused, her hand on the doorknob, unsure of whether or not she would be able to go in. Once she did she knew she would have to accept that their father was gone. She waited a moment before opening the door,and walking into the room.

Her father had a peaceful smile on his face, like he was sleeping. But he would never wake up from this slumber. Monica finally summed up enough courage to stand beside her father, knowing they would have to bury him soon. Ross stood on the other side of the bed, tears were falling fast from his eyes.

"Where should we bury him?" Ross asked.

Monica thought for a moment.

"Under the rose bush, beside mom." she decided.

Ross and Monica wrapped their father in a clean white sheet before carefully carrying him down the stairs and into the garden. Monica found 2 shovels and her Ross began digging a hole where they could bury their father. It was blazing hot, and digging a big enough hole seemed to take forever, but nether of them minded.

Monica wiped the sweat off her forehead, they had finally finished. They both lifted their father and placed him lightly into his grave. Once they had finished they both walked back inside, sitting back down onto the couch in silence. To anyone else it would seem like they were both lost in their own thoughts, but they did have one common thought; It seemed like the end of the world. But, their journey was just starting, and it was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

Chandler adjusted the straps of his backpack, the harsh heat making him feel like he was melting. He had been walking for 3 days now, just trying to get away from that "Hospital" He wore a white baseball cap and had an army rifle strapped onto his back. He doubt he'd meet anyone who would give him reason to use it, but why take the chance? Chandler heard a sound off in the distance, it sounded like a dog barking. Maybe he would finally meet another person. The first couple of nights on the road he had dreamed again and again of his encounter with Elder,when Elder had come to carry out his orders.

In the dream Chandler was always too slow with the chair, Elder stepped out of its arc, pulled the trigger on his gun, and Chandler felt a heavy but painless boxing glove weighted with lead shot land on his chest. Last night the dream hadn't come. He doubted it would all stop at once, but maybe he was walking the poison out of his system little by little. Chandler walked around the bend, and there was a dog. It barked joyously at the sight of Chandler and ran up the road. It jumped up, placing it's fore paws on Chandler's chest, making him stagger back a step.

"Whoa Boy" he said grinning.

The dog barked happily at the sound of his voice and jumped up again.

"Kojak!" a stern voice said, and Chandler jumped and stared around.

"Get down! Leave that man alone!"

Kojak put all four feet on the ground and walked around Chandler with his tail tucked between his legs. Now Chandler could see the owner of the voice, and Kojak it seemed like. A man that looked to be in his mid-twenties that was sitting on a piano stool and holding a palette. An easel with a canvas on it stood before him. He stood up, placed the palette on the piano stool, (under his breath Chandler heard him mutter "Now don't forget and sit on that,") and walked towards Chandler with his arm extended.

"I hope you intend no foul play with that rifle, sir. Gunther, at your service."

Chandler stepped foreword and took the outstretched hand.

"Chandler Bing. Don't worry about the gun. I haven't seen enough people to start shooting them. In fact, I haven't seen any until you."

Gunther smiled, and invited Chandler to stay with him for a while, and Chandler agreed.


	8. A Moment Like This

An: This chapter might be a bit odd since I had to change it from the original copy. I decided to give Gunther a backstory, to try and explain why h is so obsessed with Rachel Also I just got a idea for another chapter, so I'll probably be in a writing frenzy lol :P hopefully I'll be able to pull the concept off :) Fanks for reading 3

~Emmy

Chapter 7: A Moment Like This

"Do you like caviar?"

"Never tried it."

"Then it's time you did" said Gunther, "And if you don't care for it I have plenty of other things. Why don't you stay with me for a bit?"

Chandler smiled. Finally some human company.

"Of course"

Gunther turned back to his picture, a watercolor painting of the woods across the road.

"I wouldn't sit on that if I were you," Chandler said.

"Oh no, that wouldn't do, would it?"

He changed course and headed towards the back of the small clearing. Chandler saw there was a orange and white cooler chest.

"Shall we step across the road, and have a wash Mr Bing?"

"Make it Chandler"

"Alright."

They went down the road and washed in the cold, clear, water.

Kojak ran around happily, trying to catch fish in his mouth, and failing.

Chandler didn't much care for caviar -it tasted like cold fish jelly- but there was plenty of other food. Chandler ate until he felt like he was going to burst. Durning the meal, Gunther told Chandler he had been a assistant professor of sociology at WoodsVille Collage. His wife had died a week ago, and his 3 year old daughter had died 2 days ago.

"Was Kojak your dog before?"

"No, I believe Kojak belonged to a man across town. I renamed him, he doesn't seem to mind. Excuse me Chandler"

He trotted across the road and Chandler heard him splashing in the river. He came back shortly, carrying a dripping six-pack of beer in each hand.

"This was suppose to go with the meal, silly me."

"It goes just as well after" said Chandler, taking a beer.

Glen raised his beer,

"To us, Chandler. May we have happy days, and little to no back pain later in life."

"I'll drink to that!"

They clinked their cans together and drank. Chandler thought that a swallow of beer had never tasted better, and probably never would again.

Gunther sat for a few moments in silence, with a troubled look on his face, before speaking

"Lately I've been having an extremely bad dream. It's like no other dream I've ever had, but somehow it's like all of my nightmares."

What is it?" Chandler asked, curious.

"It's a man, at least, I think it's a man. He's standing on top of a room, or maybe it's a cliff.. It's near sunset, but he's looking the other way.

He's sometimes wearing blue jeans and a denim jacked, but more often he is in a robe. I can never see his face, but I can see his eyes. He has red eyes.I have a feeling he's looking for me, and that sooner or later he will find me or I will be forced to go with him... And that will be worse then death... So, I try to scream, and..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"That's when you wake up?"

"Yes"

They sat in silence.

"Well it's just a dream, I suppose."

Gunther stood up,

"why don't you come with me and spend the night at my house? I've got more beer.." Gunther asked.

"I accept."

Gunther pucked up all his stuff and him and Chandler set off down the dirt road.

* * *

Chandler woke up sometime before midnight, bathed in sweat. He tried to force the memory of his dream out of his mind, but failed. In his dream he had been back at the hospital. Elder was dead. Everyone was dead. Chandler was the only one alive, and couldn't find his way out.

At first he had tried to control his panic, after all, there must be a way out. Soon he began to run, faster and faster, the doors slipping past him, his feet pounding on the linoleum. Then he was in a part of the hospital he was never meant to see. There were bodies everywhere, blunt objects and guns scattered around the room. Chandler felt a rush of nausea. These people had not died of the flu, they had been brutally murdered.

He turned and fled the room, ending up in a dark tunnel. Chandler's breathing got heavy, he didn't like the dark, it felt like it was choking him. At the end of the tunnel was a hallway, with a giant sigh that said "EXIT" and pointed around the corner. Chandler sighed with relief, and ran around the corner.

The door leading outside was open, but there was a man dressed in jeans and a denim jacket blocking it.

A scream stuck in Chandler's throat.

As the man stepped into the light Chandler saw there was only a black shadow where his face should be, a blackness punched by 2 soulless red eyes. The man held out his hands, and Chandler saw there were dripping blood.

"Heaven and Earth," the man whispered from the empty hole where his face should have been.

"All of Heaven and Earth"

Then Chandler had awakened. It was a long time before Chandler was able to get back to sleep.

* * *

Ross came down from the barn, his back sunburned and arms covered in white paint. He and Monica had decided that they were going to Stovington, VT. Ross had said there was a plague center there, and he believed that there would be other people there, maybe even people with a cure. They stood back, admiring Ross's work.

The sign read: HAVE GONE TO STOVINGTON, VT. PALGUE CENTER (directions on how to get there) ROSS AND MONICA GELLER.

Monica stared at the bottom line, her name, had been written right above the rain-gutter.

"How did you get the last line on?" She asked.

""It wasn't hard, I just had to dangle my feet over a bit, that's all" he said with a shrug.

"Oh Ross, why couldn't you have just signed for yourself?" Monica said, trying to sound irratated, but she had to fight to keep a smile from showing on her face. It seemed like something a older brother would do. Ross had been and amazing older brother lately.

"Well, we are a team, aren't we?" Ross looked over at Monica, still scared he might hate her for how he had acted before.

"Of course we are, as long as you don't kill yourself," She said, smiling. "Now let's go get something to eat, and plan how we are going to get to Stovington,."

Ross smiled.

"Well c'mon then shorty!" he said, running ahead, partly because he knew Monica hated to lose anything, even a race, and also because if she caught him he'd be dead.

"HEY!" Monica shouted, sprinting after her brother, laughing.


	9. Dark Side

AN: This chapter was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side" I am a HUGE fan and when I was looking at a list of songs by her it jumped out at me .I know I'm making Monica's story really dramatic, but It's just fun to write :D I promise that this does affect the story. It is a bit short, because I wrote it all on the spot, having no idea what I was doing. Now I just have to figure out something dramatic for Chandler Who knows what my crazy brain will some up with lol:P Well thanks for reading x

~Emmy

Chapter 8: Dark Side

We all have a dark side.

People who do bad things are evil and get punished. If someone does something good they must be good. We're taught this from an early age. What they don't teach us is that everyone has a dark side. Some people's might be obvious, but most aren't. Everyone has done something bad, no one's perfect. Everyone has a secret, some more dark then other's.

The people who are the most dangerous aren't the one's everyone knows what they did, no, it's the people that seem innocent, that are the most dangerous. It could be your teacher, your friends, or even your own parents.

Everyone tries desperately to hide their dark side, often to protect the people they love. We try to cover up our mistakes, but we can never truly bury them, they always linger, waiting to be found.

In life we all make plans, but sometimes they don't turn out the way we expected. By trying to help out, we may damage a relationship. By attempting to reach out, we may push someone further away.

We all take the gift of life for granted, if only we could slow things down because before you knew it, the gift is gone.

I've done many things in my life that I regret, but there is one that stands out.

I killed my little sister Marie.

I know it sounds bad, but I swear it was a accident. The only person that knows is Ross, no one else knows, not even my parents or my best friend.

It all started on a hot summer afternoon when I was 6, Ross was 7, and my Marie was 4. We were all playing in our tree-house. I loved my little sister to death, I had always wanted a little sister, and now I had one. Not only did we look alike, but we liked all the same things. She looked up to me, and I tried my best to be a good role model.

On that fateful summer afternoon Marie and I were playing Dolls, and Ross was playing with his toy dinosaurs in the corner.

"CRACK"

I froze.

Marie began to cry. I whipped around, and my hand flew to my mouth. Marie had broken Mother's prettiest doll. Mother was going to kill us, but especially me since I was suppose to be responsible for Marie. I ran over to Marie, wanting to comfort her.

"What happened?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I-I dropped it a-and it b-b-broke," she sobbed.

I Sighed and looked at the doll, there was no way the doll could be fixed.

"Why do you always brake everything Marie? Now Mother is going to kill me." I said softly.

Marie just continued to sob. I began to get mad, I always got in trouble for everything she did! It wasn't fair. I was tired of getting in trouble because of her. I rarely got mad at Marie, but I was tired of always being blamed for what she did. I wanted her to get in trouble for once, maybe then she would be more responsible.

"Well, you have to go tell Mother you broke her doll, and accept the consequences."

Marie didn't move, she was still crying.

"N-n-no, Mommy's g-going to be r-really mad!." She sobbed, terrified of what their Mother would say.

I sighed in frustration, and held my arms out, wanting to get a hold of her so we could both go and tell Mother what had happened. I only intended to get a light hold of her dress, to make sure she wouldn't run away. She was out of reach, so I sprang towards her, not wanting to give her any time to run.

I failed to notice the doll still lying on the floor.

I tripped over it, and crashed into her.

She flew backwards, out of the treehouse, her mouth opening in a giant "O"

I heard her hit the thump when she hit the ground and I stood still in shock.

My hand flew to my mouth. What had I done?

Ross looked up from is toys,

"Where is Marie?" he asked, looking around.

Tears sprung to my eyes, a I crept over to the edge of the doorway. Marie was laying in a crumpled heap on the ground, not moving. Her head lay beside a large rock, she must have hit her head on it.

"Ross wandered over,"What' are you looking at Mon?"

He peered over the side, gasping at the sight below.

"W-why isn't she moving? What happened?!"

I burst into tears, sinking to the floor.

"I g-got mad, and when I jumped a-at her t-to grab her, I t-tripped, and fell into h-her, and s-she fell o-out."

"... What are we going to do?!" Ross yelled, panicking.

"Please, please don't tell mom and dad, J-just say she-she-she fell out." I looked up at Ross with pleading eyes.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Fine..."

So we told our parents she fell out of the treehouse, and they never found out the truth. Mom was inconsolable for a while, and then she turned all cold at the mention of Marie, so we never spoke of her. After this, my mother become a lot harder on me, treating me in a way I now consider normal, almost like she knew what I had done.

Marie is one of the main reasons I want children so badly, I feel so guilty about her that I want another child that's like her, but won't replace her. I will have a baby girl, and I will name her Marie, no matter what. I will love the child to death, and I will **never **let anything happen to her. After all, I owe Marie at least that.

Monica sighed and put her journal away, Ross would be back soon, and she didn't want him trying to read what she had wrote so far in her diary. She hoped that no one would ever read it, maybe she could just forget about her past, create a new life...


	10. Hello

AN: Well Monica and Chandler can finally meet lol :P this is the last chapter I have pre-written so I might be a it slower updating. I will still update every day, but I might take tomorrow off to think and brainstorm ^.^ The next chapter will be this chapter, but in Monica's point of view. Hope you enjoy this chapter x

~Emmy

Chapter 9: Hello

Chandler sat on a large rock,eating his lunch. It was early morning, but already was silent, and Chandler enjoyed the peace and quiet. Once he had finished his lunch he packed all his stuff, wanting to continue on his way.

Just then, he heard a sound.

Motorcycles if he wasn't mistaken. He picked up his rifle, flicked the safety catch off, and leaned it against the rock. He had flicked the safety catch because the other people might be dangerous, he left the rifle leaning against the rock because he hoped they weren't.

Gunther had been perfectly content to go on walks with Kojak, paint pictures, and stroll around his garden. Chandler, on the other hand, wasn't. He needed to move, find more people, he just couldn't sit still. More then anything he wanted to hear another human voice, get to know someone. Chandler didn't care much for being alone, he needed someone's company, someone to tell jokes to, someone he could talk to.

Chandler sat up a little straighter when the motorcycles finally swept around the bend. He saw that there were 2 motorcycles, ridden by a boy that looked to be about Chandler's age, and a girl who was maybe a year or two younger then the boy. They saw Chandler sitting on the rock, and both motorcycles swerved slightly as their drivers surprise caused their control to waver slightly. For a moment it seemed unclear wether they would stop, or speed by.

Chandler raised an empty hand, and said

"Hi!" in what he hoped was a friendly voice.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he really wanted them to stop.

They did.

For a moment he was puzzled by the tenseness in their postures. Particularly the boy; he looked like a gallon of adrenaline had just been dumped into his body. Of course, Chandler had a rifle but it was strapped to his back, and not pointed at them. Besides, the boy had a pistol and the girl had a small rifle strapped to her back.

"I think he's all right Ross," the girl said, but the boy she called Ross continued to stand by her side, looking at Chandler with a mix of confusion and fright.

"I said I think-"

"How are we suppose to know that Monica?"

Ross said without taking his eyes off Chandler.

So, the girl's name was Monica. Chandler liked that name, he thought it was pretty.

"Well, I'm glad to see you, if that makes any difference," Chandler said.

"What if I don't believe you?" Ross challenged, and Chandler saw he was scared.

Scared by Chandler and his responsibility to the felt bad for the guy, he probably wasn't this rude normally.

"Well then I don't know." Chandler climbed off the rock and Ross's hand immediately went to his pistol.

"Ross, you leave that pistol alone," Monica said.

Monica stepped towards Chandler, and he finally was able to see her properly. Chandler thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, raven black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a bright smile. This was defiantly Chandler's dream girl, none of his other girlfriends could have even began to compare. Plus, she seemed nice, or at least more friendly then the guy. Chandler wondered if The guy was her boyfriend, with Chandler's luck he probably was. But even if he wasn't Chandler would never have a shot with her. He was just an average guy, he was hopeless, awkward, and desperate for love. She would never go for a guy like him.

"Hi, I'm Monica, and that's Ross," Monica smiled and held out her hand.

Chandler snapped back to reality and shook her hand.

"Chandler Bing, at your service," he said, bowing jokingly.

Monica laughed, and Chandler grinned. He loved her laughter, it was like ringing bells.  
Ross stepped forward cautiously, holding out his hand. Chandler shook it, trying to act friendly.

They all stood silently, ad for a moment they all seemed hopeless to proceed further,- a group of three dots, which, when connected would form a triangle whose exact shape could not yet be foreseen.

"Owwww" Monica said, easing herself down onto a patch of grass by the side of the road.

"I'm never going to be able to walk properly again!" She groaned. She turned to Chandler.

"Have you ever ridden a hundred and seventy miles on a motorcycle, Chandler? NOT recommended!"

Chandler chuckled softly and smiled.

"Where are you headed?"

"What business is it of you?" Ross asked.

"And what kind of attitude is that?" Monica asked him.

"Chandler is the first person we've seen since leaving town! I mean, if we didn't come looking for other people, what did we come for?!"

Ross stroked his chin, "I don't know, maybe to find someone who has a CURE?!"

Monica and Ross began yelling at each other, forgetting about Chandler.

Chandler cleared throat, and both of them whipped around to look at him, their expressions furious.

"He's watching out for you, that's all" Chandler said quietly, not wanting to make ether of them madder.

Ross smiled triumphantly, "See Mon, he agrees with me!'

Monica growled and glared at Chandler. Chandler felt the sudden urge to run and hide, somewhere in the woods. Deep in the woods. If looks could kill, Chandler would have dropped dead.

"I though we were looking out for each other?" Monica hissed.

Chandler shuffled a bit back, not wanting to be the fool that got in the way of her anger. Ross flushed, unable to answer. Chandler liked the girl, a lot. From the few things Monica had told him while Ross was distracted, he and Ross had a lot of things in common. He seemed like a nice guy, just scared of screwing up his responsibility for Monica. Chandler wanted to be friends with Ross, they were few people left, and he didn't seem to terrible. Chandler would just have to be friendly and prove to Ross he wouldn't take Monica away from him, that seemed to be Ross's biggest fear.

We're going to Stovington, Vermont," Monica said, "To the plague center there, we-

What's wrong, Chandler?"

Chandler had gone pale all of a sudden.

"Why there?" Chandler asked.

"Because there happens to be an installation there for the study of diseases." Ross said

Chandler sighed.

"You're wasting you time."

Monica looked stunned, and Ross looked a bit mad.

" I hardly think you're the best judge of that."

"I guess I am, I came from there."

Now they both looked stunned.

"You know about it?" Monica asked, shaken. "You checked it out?"

"Not exactly, I-"

"You're a LIAR!" Ross shouted. Chandler could tell he was trying to cling onto a shred of hope.

Chandler sighed, "Let me tell you how I know."

He told a shortened version of the story that had begun when the car crashed into Bill's told of his escape from the hospital a week and a half ago. Ross just stared at his hands. But Monica's face was like a unfolding map or tragic country. Chandler felt bad for her. She had set of with this boy, who, to his credit had had an pretty good idea, hoping against all odds that the center would be fine. Well, she had been disappointed. Bitterly so, from the look on her face.

"Atlanta too? The plague got both of them?"

"Yes" Chandler said softly, and she burst into tears.

Chandler thought she still looked beautiful, even when crying. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but

thought Ross would not be happy if he did. Ross patted her back, and Chandler handed her his handkerchief. The 3 of them sat there, not one of them knowing what to do next.


	11. Alone

AN: SO SO SO Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but my parents got mad at me and my twin sister because our room was "messy" and I have to do a science fair project, a speech ( for speech fest) and a another project, all in french in the next 2 months . SO sorry If I don't update as quickly. The next chapter will be in Monica's point of view, really just the last 2 or 3 chapters in her POV.

Chapter 10: Alone

Once Monica had calmed down, she thanked Chandler, giving him a small smile to show her appreciation.

Ross looked uneasy.

"You believe him? What if's lying?!"

Monica rolled her eyes

"Why would he lie, Ross? He wouldn't gain anything."

Ross huffed.

" What if he wants to murder us?! He could be a dangerous psychopath!"

Ross jumped back, watching Chandler.

Monica mouthed 'sorry" at Chandler, dragged Ross into the forest, and tried her best to calm Ross down.

Chandler began to whistle as he waited for Monica and Ross to come back.

He heard a yelp of pain and Monica strode confidently back while Ross limped back to Chandler, looking less mad and more wary.

"Ross promises to behave himself, right Ross ? And an apology to Chandler?"

Monica grinned wickedly at Ross.

Ross grumbled and looked down at his feet.

"Yes. Sorry for being an ass Chandler" He didn't look very happy.

"Well, what should we do next?' Monica asked, ignoring Ross's muttering.

"Go on anyways" he said, and when Monica looked over at him, he added hastily:Well, we have to go _somewhere_. Sure, he's probably telling the truth, but we could double-check."

Monica shot Chandler an apologetic glance.

" I suppose it doesn't matter."

"So, you didn't see anyone at all back the way you came?" Chandler asked.

"No, we met a dog but no people." Monica looked sympathetic.

Ross stood up, "ready Mon?"

She looked over at Chandler, hesitated, then stood up.

"Thanks for telling us what you know, Chandler, even if the news wasn't so hot." Monica smiled. A image of Elder crawling after Chandler flashed in his head., and Chandler winced. He shook his head, and smiled at Monica.

"Wait," Chandler stood, hesitating. He liked Monica and she seemed to like him, but Ross seemed to be scared of Chandler.

"I guess we're both looking for people, I'd like to tag along with you, if you'd have me."

He licked his lips nervously.

He didn't want to be Alone.

He swear he saw a ghost of a smile on Monica's face.

"**No**." Ross said, his eyes boring into Chandler.

Monica looked between Chandler and Ross.

" Well maybe-"

'No, I say no. He is not coming with us."

Monica looked furious.

" Don't I get a vote?!"

"Well, y-yes, b-but-"

Monica kicked Ross as hard as humanly possible. Chandler winced. It looked painful...

Ross crumbled into a heap on the ground, clutching his leg.

"Owwwwww!What was that for?! I think you broke my leg..."

Chandler couldn't help but snicker. The older brother being beat up by his little sister.

Ether Ross was a wimp, Monica was super tough, or both. Monica looked small but fierce. Chandler defiantly didn't want to cross her.

Monica turned to Chandler and smiled softly.

"We'd love to have you, wouldn't we Ross?" She nudged Ross with her foot and he groaned.

Ross slowly got back up, and dragged Monica into the forest. They stood together, whispering in low voices, but it wasn't long before Ross began to yell again, ignoring Monica's twitching foot.

Chandler could now hear everything they said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?! Hook up with the first guy we find, and abandon me?! We're suppose to be a TEAM!"

Ross limped angrily towards his motorcycle. Monica looked furious again, and Chandler felt guilty. She looked at Chandler, before turning to Ross.

Chandler knew what she was thinking.

"No, you stay here, I made this mess, I have to fix it."He whispered.

Monica nodded, and looked nervously towards Ross.

Chandler jogged towards Ross, not wanting to startle him.

"**GO AWAY!**" Ross bellowed, and Chandler winced.

Chandler slowly approached him.

" We need to talk."

Ross glared, "no we don't, you and my sister can just...Run off together!Leave me all alone."

"I promise- Wait, she's your sister?"

Ross just stared at him.

Chandler felt like bursting into song and dance. He was her brother, that increased his chances to get together with her, even if only by a bit. Score one for the Chan-Chan man! And it explained why Ross was so over protective.

"Well, anyways, I promise I won't take her away from you, she's your sister, I doubt she would abandon you for some random dude like me.' Chandler said, and paused, waiting to see his reaction.

Ross looked at Chandler, and sighed.

"I guess you're right..."

He and Chandler walked back to the clearing where Monica paced back and forth, waiting.

"He can come. And I... Apologize for being such a jerk." Ross finally said, staring sheepishly at his feet.

"Hooray!" Monica clapped her hands together and smiled. "Now that that's settled, where are we going?"

They decided to head in the direction Ross and Monica had originally been heading in, West. Chandler thought Gunther would be glad to have them, if they could reach Woodsville by dark- and he might agree to tag along with them.

Chandler rode Monica's motorcycle, and Monica rode with Ross on the other motorcycle They stopped in Twin Mountain for lunch and began the slow, cautious, process of getting to know each other. Not only did Chandler succeed in making Monica laugh multiple times, he found out he and Ross loved all the same sports teams, same shows, and pretty much everything else. He was a nice guy, it seemed, when he didn't feel threatened.

They ate lunch in a abandoned warehouse for lunch, and Chandler found his gaze drawn again and again to Monica's face- her sparkling blue eyes, soft lips, and the way lines formed between her eyes, indicating her emotions. He liked the way she looked and talked, he loved her soft black hair. He loved everything about her. And that was the beginning of Chandler falling for a girl he though he would never have a chance with.


	12. Trust In Me

AN: Okay, this chapter, is in Monica's POV. The title is based off of Etta Jame's "Trust In Me" I LOVE her and I thought it would be an appropriate title for this chapter. I know her music is really old, but I love it :) I recommend "Tough Mary," it's a great song :D Oh, and I wonder if anyone can get the little Cougar Town reference I made )

Chapter 11: Trust In Me

Monica and Ross had been traveling for 3 days. Both of their tempers had wound down, and nether could agree on anything.

"I want to go** Right**!"

"Well I want to go** Left!** "

"I'm older! I chose Right! We're going to the right!"

_"Make Me!"_

Monica and Ross stood between 2 paths, one led to the left, the other to the right. Monica wanted to go left, Ross wanted to go to the right.

Monica punched her brother as hard as she could, and then began to punch him again and again, using him as an outlet for her anger. Once she had finished she sat down on the side of the road.

"Ow?! What was the random beating for?" Ross was now sore all over, and moody that his sister could punch so hard.

"I made you my punching bag. So unless you would also like to be kicked as well, we're going on the left path."

Ross let out a frustrating sigh, he hated not getting his way.

"Fine."

Monica jumped up with a smile, and they got back on their motorcycles, heading down the left path.

Monica and Ross stopped near a lake, both of them sore and tired from riding. They both took a nap, and when they woke up they were both in good spirits. They were finally able to chat freely without wanting to strangle each other for the first time in 3 days. Once they had both mounted their motorcycles they rode down the gravel road, nether expecting to meet anyone anytime soon.

"Why haven't we met anyone?"

"I don't know, maybe there all at the plague center."

Monica frowned. She didn't like being alone,or not being able to care for anyone. Ross wouldn't let her do anything for him, and it frustrated her immensely.

They turned around a corner, and saw a guy sitting on the rock, and both motorcycles swerved slightly as their drivers surprise caused their control to waver slightly.

The guy looked up, and said "Hi" in a friendly voice.

Monica and Ross got off their motorcycles, but stood beside them, wondering wether they could trust this guy.

"I think he's all right Ross," Monica said, but Ross didn't move.

"I said I think-"

"How are we suppose to know that Monica?"

"well, I'm glad to see you, if that makes any difference." The guy said.

"what if we don't believe you?" Ross challenged.

"Ross!" Monica hissed, elbowing him.

"Well then I don't know." The guy said, and he hopped of the rock. Ross's hand went straight to his pistol.

"Ross, you leave that pistol alone," Monica commended.

Monica stepped towards the guy, finally seeing him properly. He was totally handsome, he had gorgeous sandy hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a charming smile. Monica slowly felt herself began to fall for him.

"Slap out of it, you'll never have a shot with, he probably has a much prettier girlfriend, you're just Monica, he'd never go for you. Ether that, or he'll be gay, I wouldn't be surprised, given my luck."

It took Monica a moment to realize it was the first time she had thought of the phrase "Slap out of it"since Marie died. It was what she would always say, because she thought it was funny to say it then slap someone. Monica smiled at the memory of Marie pretending to slap Monica, but she never did. She would never hurt Monica.

Monica snapped back to reality.

"I'm Monica Geller, and that's Ross." She smiled and held out her hand.

Chandler shook it.

"Chandler Bing, at your service." he said, bowing jokingly.

Monica couldn't help but laugh. She saw a smile creep onto his face, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. They had only just met, but he already had a hold on her heart.

Ross cautiously stepped forward and shook Chandler's hand.

* * *

"Owwww" Monica said, easing herself down onto a patch of grass by the side of the road.

"I'm never going to be able to walk properly again!" She groaned. She turned to Chandler.

"Have you ever ridden a hundred and seventy miles on a motorcycle, Chandler? NOT recommended!"

Chandler chuckled softly and smiled.

Oh god, the effect that smile had on Monica.

"Where are you headed?"

"What business is it of you?" Ross asked.

"And what kind of attitude is that?" Monica asked him.

"Chandler is the first person we've seen since leaving town! I mean, if we didn't come looking for other people, what did we come for?!"

Ross stroked his chin, "I don't know, maybe to find someone who has a CURE?!"

Monica and Ross began yelling at each other, forgetting about Chandler. Chandler cleared throat, and both of them whipped around to look at him, their expressions furious.

"He's watching out for you, that's all" Chandler said quietly.

Ross smiled triumphantly, "See Mon, he agrees with me!'

Monica growled and glared at Chandler. He was suppose to be on _her_ side.

"I though we were looking out for each other?" Monica hissed.

She saw Chandler shuffle back, she was probably scaring him.

"Great going doofus. Already scared him away," she though to herself.

"We're going to Stovington, Vermont," Monica said, "To the plague center there,

we- What's wrong, Chandler?"

Chandler had gone pale all of a sudden.

"Why there?" Chandler asked.

"Because there happens to be an installation there for the study of diseases." Ross said

Chandler sighed.

"You're wasting you time."

Monica looked stunned, and Ross looked a bit mad.

" I hardly think you're the best judge of that."

"I guess I am, I came from there."

Now they both looked stunned.

"You know about it?" Monica asked, shaken. "You checked it out?"

"Not exactly, I-"

"You're a LIAR!" Ross shouted.

Chandler sighed, "Let me tell you how I know."

He told a shortened version of the story that had begun when the car crashed into Bill's told of his escape from the hospital a week and a half ago. Ross just stared at his hands.

Monica couldn't believe it. There whole plan was ruined. What were they going to do now?

"Atlanta too? The plague got both of them?"

"Yes" Chandler said softly, and she burst into tears.

Ross patted her back, and Chandler handed her his handkerchief. The 3 of them sat there, not one of them knowing what to do next.


	13. Set Fire To The Rain

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, my friend had a sleepover-go kart party, and I visited relatives etc... So this is to introduce a new character, hope you like it. It is from the book, but I also decided to write it since I''m listening to Set Fire To The Rain by Adele, so it seemed like a good idea...

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, or any of the characters, because if I did I would be running around screaming "I OWN FRIENDS!"

Chapter 12: Set Fire To The Rain

For a long time, for days ( how many? Trashcan Man didn't know,) Trashcan Man had wandered up and down the streets of his hometown, cringing from the voices in his head.

"_Hey Trashcan!"_

_"Hey Trashcan Man, lit any fires this week?"_

_"what'd ole lady Semple say when you lit up her pension check?"_

_"Hey Trash, planing on burning anything today?"_

He knew the voices weren't real, but sometimes he would cry out for the voices to stop, before realizing it was only his voice. They had always said he was crazy, and a crazy man might think his home town was empty except for himself.

*flashback*

His father had been at the local bar, there had been some bad talk, and Wendall Elbert had murdered the bartender with it, then

went home and murdered Trashcan's 2 older brothers and his sister. He would have murdered Trashcan's mother too, but she had fled scraming into the night with a 5 year-old Trashcan in her arms. Wendall had stood on the front steps, shooting at them as they fled, and on the last shot the cheap pistol had exploded, killing him.

*present*

Trashcan man walked towards the oil tanks on the north side of town, a toolkit in one hand, a 5-gallon of gas in the other.

*flashback*

Soon after Wendall Elbert had died, Trashcan Man's mother, Sally, had gotten a job at the cafe. Not long after, Trashcan Man began lighting fires in people's trashcan's, and then running away. It wasn't until about 3rd grade that the grown-ups found out what he was doing.

*present*

Trashcan Man walked up the drive, slipping through the gate. His eyes were fixed on the stairs that wound around the nearest was a chain across the bottom of the stairs. It had a sign that said:

"_**KEEP OFF!"**_

Trashcan Man stepped over the chain and stared up the stairs.

*flashback*

It wasn't right, his mother marrying that Sheriff Greeley. In 4th grade he had started lighting fires in mailboxes, that was the year that he burned up old Mrs. Semple's pension check, and he got caught again. Sally went into hysterics the one time her new husband mentioned sending him to that place down in Terre Haut (_You think he's crazy! How can a ten-year old be crazy? I think you just want to get rid of him!) _

The only other thing Greeley could do was bring the boy up on charges, and you can't send a kid to reform school, unless you wanted your new wife to divorce you.

*present*

Up the stairs he went. His feet made little ringing noises on the steel. He was high in the air, the voices couldn't torment him here. When he got to the top of the tank, it felt like he was standing directly under the roof of the world. He put down the gas and looked all around. Leaving the gas where it was, he took the tool-kit over to the pumping machinery and began to puzzle it out. There was nothing to it, he simply let his eyes wander here and there for a few moments, and then his hands would move with quick confidence.

*flashback*

When Trashcan was in 5th grade he had started a fire in the living room of an abandoned house, and the house had burned flat. Greeley had told Sally that Trashcan would have to go down to that place in Terre Haut and have the tests. Sally had said she would leave him if he did that to her only child, her baby, but he had gone ahead and gotten the judge to sign the order and so Trashcan Man had gone to the place for 2 years. His mother divorced the Sheriff, and the voters disowned the sheriff later. Sally had come to visit every weekend, always crying.

*Present*

A large pipe stuck out of the tangle of machinery. It was full of unleaded gas, and some of it had trickled out, cutting shiny tracks on through the light layer of dust on the tank. Trashcan Man stood back,eyes bright, still gripping a wrench in one hand and a hammer in the wouldn't need the gasoline he brought after all.

He picked up the can, yelled "Bombs Away!" and dropped it over the side.

He watched as it fell down, hitting the stairs, spraying amber gas everywhere.

He turned back to the pipe. He looked at the shiny puddles of gas. He took out a box of paper matches from his pocket and looked at them, guilty and excited.

"I'm standing on a bomb," he thought. He closed his eyes, the cold excitement running through him, making his fingers and feet fell numb.

*flashback*

The place in Terre Haut had let him go when he was 13. They didn't know if he was cured or not, and they didn't care. He was way behind in his schoolwork now, and he just couldn't seem to get the hang of a while he didn't light any fires, everything had gone back to the way it should have been. Trashcan Man often wondered how the Cherry Oil tanks would go single explosions, loud enough to rip your eardrums to pieces, bright enough to fry your eyeballs? Three pillars of fire that would burn for days on end? Or maybe they wouldn't burn at all.

He would find out.

*present*

Trashcan Man light a match and dropped landed in a small pool of gasoline and the gas caught. The flames were blue. Trashcan Man watched for a moment, paralyzed with fascination,and then he quickly stepped towards the stairs. Now it seemed like he had another purpose in his life now, something great and grand.

Hair flying back from his forehead, a terrified grin on his face, the wind roaring in his ears, he rushed down. Now he was halfway down, down and down, and if his flying feet stuttered or caught on anything he would tumble, his bones breaking like dead branches The ground came closer and closer, he seemed to be floating, and he would never reach the bottom, only run and run and get nowhere. He was next to a bomb and the fuse was lit. From overhead there came a sudden bang, like a firecracker. Something whirred past him. He saw it was a piece of pipe, it was totally black and twisted into a new,senseless shape by the heat.

He placed one hand on the railing and vaulted over, hearing something snap in his wrist. Sickening pain shot up through his arm. He dropped the last 20 feet, landed on the gravel, and went sprawling. The gravel scrapped his arms, but he hardly felt it. He was full of panic now, and the day seemed very bright.

Trashcan Man scrambled up, craning his head around and back. The top of the middle tank was engulfed in yellow flames, and they were growing at an alarming rate. The whole thing could blow at any second.

He ran, his right hand flopping on it's broken wrist. He was sprinting across the parking lot, his feet slapping against the asphalt He bolted through the open gate, and onto the highway. He flung himself into a ditch on the side of the road, landing on a soft bed of dead leaves, his arms wrapped around his head, his breathing heavy.

"**KA-WHAP!"**

The oil tank blew**.**

He felt his eardrums press in, and his eyeballs press out. A second explosion followed, then a third.

Trashcan sat up again and saw a gigantic firetree beyond the parking lot. Black smoke was billowing from it's top, rising straight before the wind could disrupt it. He had to squint his eyes to see, and now there was radiant heat baking across the road at him. His eyes were gushing water. A burning chunk of metal landed n the ditch, and the dry leaves were instantly ablaze.

He couldn't stay here.

He scrambled to his feet and began to run along the highway, the breath getting hotter and hotter in his lungs. The air had begun to taste like heavy metal. The sweet stench of gasoline filled the air, seeming to coat him. Hot wind ripped his clothes. He felt like he was trying to escape a microwave oven. Pieces of glass whizzed through the air, chunks of concrete rained out of the sky, landing on the road A thick piece of steel the size of a quarter sliced through Trashcan's sleeve and made a thin cut on his skin.

He ran another quarter of a mile before resting. He looked behind him and saw the fire still raging. There was a whole country ripe for burning.

Grinning, Trashcan Man got to his feet and began to walk. His skin was already lobster red, but he didn't notice. There were bigger and better fires ahead. His eyes were soft and joyful and utterly crazy. They were the eyes of a man who had discovered the great axle of his destiny and had laid his hands upon it.


	14. I've Got This Friend

AN: I"M SO SO SORRY! I know I haven't written for a bit, because I was really busy (and had a nasty cough)

The title is from The Civil War's "I've Got This Friend" ( they're a totally awesome band, you should check them out..) anyways here's a new chapter, but it might be a bit odd since I have to screw around with the timeline around to fit my story... I think you'll like it though D

Chapter 13: I've got this friend

**I've got this friend**  
**I don't think you know him**  
**He's not much for words**  
**He's hidden his heart away**

**Oh I've got this friend**  
**A loveless romantic**  
**All that he really wants**  
**Is someone to want him back**

**Ohh, if the right one came**  
**If the right one came along**  
**Ohh, If the right one came, along**

It was late evening and they were camped on some fairgrounds. Monica sighed and rolled over. She couldn't sleep. She was afraid of the dream.

To her left the five motorcycles stood in a row.

A couple of days ago they had been ambushed while walking along a lone dirt road, by a group of what seemed to be crazy people. They had started shooting at Monica,Chandler,Gunther, and Ross. Luckily none of them had been hit before they could pull their own weapons.

It had been like a war-zone; everyone running around shooting each other, trying to avoid being shot themselves, throwing flaming bottles, even overturning a large car to try and crush some people. Monica had noticed that the other women had seemed to be shooting at their male companions, instead of at Ross,Monica,Chandler, or Gunther. It had seemed like an eternity, but it had only been a 15 minute fight. Once all the dust had settled there had only been 2 survivors from the other "group"

A man called Joey, and a women called Phoebe. They had explained that the leaders of their group had forced them to join them, and to take blue pills everyday. They had said that the pills were calming, and that they made you sleepy. They had been planning to escape from their captures for a while, and when they had seen Monica,Chandler,Gunther, and Ross off in the distance this morning they had known they had to act now. They hadn't taken their pills today, to improve their chances of escaping. There had been 6 other people, the 3 leaders and 2 women and a man who had died in the fight.

Phoebe and Joey ad joined them on their journey, and Monica had taken a liking to them. They were both light-spirited and seemed to be like genially kind, good people.

Twenty paces from where Monica was lying, she could see the others fast asleep in their sleeping bags. Ross,Chandler,Gunther,Joey,Phoebe Take some Sominex tonight and sleep.

It wasn't Sominex they were on, but a grain of Veronal apiece. It had been Chandler's idea when the dreams had gotten really bad. He had taken Ross aside before mentioning it to the rest of the group to try and earn his trust, and to try and flatter him. Ross had agreed with the idea, so they had acted on it. Monica accepted her drug each night, but palmed it. She didn't know if it would hurt the baby or not, but she was taking no chances. So she had suffered through the dreams, each night.

Monica knew that Chandler was attracted to her as well. She had known it since that first lunch together in that deserted warehouse. For a moment, their eyes had met and there had been that instant of heat, like a power surge. She guessed Chandler knew how things were too, but he was waiting on her, letting her make the first decision in her own time. As she thought about this, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* 3 months earlier*

**I've got this friend**  
**I don't think you know her**  
**She sings a simple song**  
**It sounds a lot like his**

**Oh I've got this friend**  
**Holding onto her heart**  
**Like it's a little secret**  
**Like it's all she's got to give**

**Ohh, if the right one came**  
**If the right one came along**  
**Ohh, if the right one came, along**

When Frannie came upon him, Chandler was sitting on a rock and smoking a cigarette. He had scrapped a small round circle of earth with his foot and was using it as a ashtray. The sun was going down and the clouds had parted enough to allow the red sun to poke it's head through.

The smell of his cigarette made her think of her father and his habit of pretending to hide his smoking whenever she was around. She would always grab the cigarette out of his hand and run away with it, giggling. What came with the memory was sorrow that had almost mellowed into nostalgia.

Chandler looked around, "Monica," he said with real pleasure," How are you?"

She shrugged, "Up and around."

"Want to share my rock and watch the sun go down?"

She joined him, her heartbeat quickening a little. But after all, why else had she come out here? She had known which way he had left camp, and chose to follow him.

They sat quiet for a sun peered through the clouds, as if to say a quick goodbye before sinking below the horizon.

"The other two nights I dreamed about her- the women who calls herself Mother Abigail. She was sitting in the cab of an old pick-up truck, I was standing on the ground with one arm leaning on the window, talking to her just as natural as I'm talking to you.

And she said:

" You got to move em along faster still, Chandler; if an old lady like me can do it, a big fella like you should be able to do it."

Chandler laughed, and in a kind of an absent way, as if not knowing what he was doing, he put a arm around Monica's shoulders.

"Has... Has either Phoebe or Joey dreamed of her?"

"Both."

"There's a lot of people with that old women now."

Chandler nodded.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Monica wondered if she should just get it over with, she wanted to, but there was a small part of her that was worried about his reaction, and there was always Ross. She knew how overprotective he could get. She wanted to be with Chandler, but she was scared. There would always be that little fat girl inside of her that would be afraid of rejection.

"There's no counting on what a women might do," she said finally, gathering gup courage,

"No," he agreed, "but there are ways to find out what they're thinking, maybe."

"What- she began, and he stopped her mouth with a kiss.

**It'd be such a shame**  
**(If they never meet)**  
**She sounds lovely**  
**(He sounds right out of a dream)**  
**If only**  
**(If only)**  
**If only**

**Ohh**  
**Ohh, if the right one came**  
**If the right one came along**  
**Ohh, (I've got this friend) if the right one came**  
**If the right one came along**  
**Ohh, (I've got this friend)**  
**If the right one came, along**

~I've Got This Friend - The Civil Wars.


	15. Perfect Day

AN: Okay so I'm now healthy, I will update every 2 days (once I've finished all my projects it will probably be everyday) I'm exhausted but I hope you like the chapter :) The title is based on the song "Perfect Day" by Lady Antebellum ( Did I mention how totally awesome they are?! Seriously, there voices, live performances, and songs are awesome!)

Chapter 15: Perfect Day

**Went walking through town just the other day**  
**with nothin much to do.**  
**As the sun came breakin down through the clouds **  
**I never seen the sky so blue**  
**I saw a cajun man with a red guitar singing on the side of the street**  
**I threw a handful of change in his beat up case and said play me a country beat**  
**And it sounded like...**

It was the perfect day.

Chandler and Monica lay on the grass in the last of the twilight. Monica could see stars shining, it would be good riding weather tomorrow. With any luck they would be able to get most of the way across Indiana. Chandler slapped lazily at a mosquito hovering over his chest. His shirt hung on a nearby bush, and Monica's shirt was unbuttoned.

It had been about 4 months since her and Chandler had gotten together.

**Met up with some friends outside of town**  
**we were headed towards the lake**  
**I hopped into the back of a jacked up jeep and felt the wind upon my face**  
**We got to the spot and the sun was hot, everybody was feelin fine. **  
**So we jumped on in for a midday swim and then we lost all track of time. **

**It was the perfect day**  
**What I'd give if I could find a way to stay**  
**Lost in this moment now**  
**Ain't worried about tomorrow**  
**When you're busy livin in a perfect day.**

_"I'm getting bigger, just a little right now, but it's noticeable ... At least to me."_

Monica thought to herself as she nestled closer to Chandler.

"I want to avoid trouble with Ross," She whispered, not trusting her voice,

"and there's something else that-"

"Ross has got a way to go, but he's got the makings of a fine guy." Chandler said.

A heavy, comfortable silence fell. To them, there was no one else in the world.

Chandler finally broke the silence.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked.

She looked up at him and found that she couldn't say she loved him, couldn't say it out loud, no matter how much she wanted to. She was scared. What if he didn't love her? With the news she was about to drop on him, she wouldn't be surprised if he ran away and never looked back.

**As the moon came out and the fire burned **  
**everybody was singin along**  
**To some Ramblin' Man a little Curtis Loew and all them feel good songs**  
**We danced all night without a care, no place we'd rather be**  
**Cause these are the days we'll talk about, when we lived so wild and free**

**It was the perfect day**  
**What I'd give if I could find a way to stay**  
**Lost in this moment now**  
**Ain't worried about tomorrow**  
**When you're busy livin in a perfect day.**

Sensing her discomfort, he said

"I just like to get things straight. I'm guessing you'd rather Ross not know anything about "us" yet. Am I right?"

"Yes" She said gratefully.

"It's fine, if we lie low this might just take care of itself. I've seen him looking at Rachel."

Rachel was a girl that was the same age as Monica, they had found her stumbling along a dirt road and had offered to let her join them. She had accepted, and her and Monica had grown close. She might have seen a bit spoiled sometimes, and was a dreadful gossip, but she was a great friend, she was closer to Rachel now then she had ever been with Amy.

"I don't know... Rachel probably isn't interested.."

"You never know, they seem like an unlikely couple, but so did we. And we make a great couple, don't we?" He said, grinning as he kissed the top of her head.

"I guess... That would be kinda cool, one of my best friends and my brother..."

"Exactly!" Chandler grinned. He wondered if Phoebe and Joey were together... They would make an interesting couple... Not as good as him and Monica, but he didn't think anybody could be... He really was falling for her, head over heels...

"**CHANDLER**!"

Monica was waving her hand in front of his face

He jumped.

"What?"

"Well, you know how I said there was something else I had to tell you?" She whispered, looking down.

Chandler began to panic. Whispering, and having your head down was **NOT** a good thing. Was she breaking up with him? He should have seen it coming, she was way out of his league...

"You asked me why I stopped taking the pills."

Monica whispered, twirling her hair around her finger.

Her voice made Chandler snap back to reality. She only twirled her hair around her finger when she was really nervous.

Monica raised her head and locked her eyes with his.

"I thought they might be bad for the baby..." she whispered, waiting for his reaction.

"For the."

He stopped.

Then he gasped ad his eyes went wide.

"You're _pregnant_?!"

She nodded.

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"No."

"What about Ross? Rachel?"

"Nether." She sighed. Any minute now he was going to jump up and run, it was Chandler, he was terrified of commitment.

Chandler felt a strong urge to run, leave her and the baby behind, he wasn't ready for this. Monica was BORN to be parent, Chandler on the other hand, was the opposite. Chandler knew he had to fight the urge, he loved Monica, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

The more he thought about it, the better it having a child together wouldn't be bad, it would make their love stronger. Maybe it was time to finally grow up, If he didn't, Monica might find someone better then him, more mature, better looking, someone who wouldn't ruin relationships because of his fear of commitment. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Chandler?" she said in a frightened voice.

"How far along are you?" he asked her.

"3 months" she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

As soon as Chandler saw her tears he knew he would have to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere.

He hugged her, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could.

Planting a kiss on top of her head he whispered.

"It's alright, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You're going to be an amazing mother and I will try my hardest to be half of the parent you're going to be."

He pulled away from her and smiled at her.

"We're going to do this together.'

He kissed her softly and whispered

"I love you."

Monica hugged him harder, and whispered

"I love you too."

**We were sittin in the sand as he grabbed my hand**  
**And then leaned in for a kiss**  
**I couldn't help but think with the stars above it don't get much better than this**

**It was the perfect day**  
**What I'd give if I could find a way to stay**  
**Lost in this moment now**  
**Ain't worried about tomorrow**  
**When you're busy livin, feels like dreamin', slowly drifting, through this perfect day.**

**~Perfect day- Lady Antebellum**


	16. Mama Mia

_AN: I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a project to finish.. But it's done now, This chapter is to introduce Mother Abagail, who everyone has had dreams about and is an important character. The title is from ABBA's "Mama Mia" It doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter, but I couldn't find any song that fit, and I love love love ABBA and this is one of my fav songs by them :) Hope you're still enjoying the story..._

Chapter 15: Mama Mia!

**I've been cheated by you since I don't know when **  
**So I made up my mind, it must come to an end **  
**Look at me now, will I ever learn? **  
**I don't know how but I suddenly lose control **  
**There's a fire within my soul **  
**Just one look and I can hear a bell ring **  
**One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh **

**Mamma mia, here I go again **  
**My my, how can I resist you? **  
**Mamma mia, does it show again? **  
**My my, just how much I've missed you **  
**Yes, I've been brokenhearted **  
**Blue since the day we parted **  
**Why, why did I ever let you go? **  
**Mamma mia, now I really know, **  
**My my, I could never let you go. **

She tottered out onto her porch on the morning of June 20, carrying her coffee and her toast with her as she did every day that the thermometer read over 50 was summer, the finest summer Mother Abagail could recollect since 1955. _Too bad there aren't more people around to enjoy it,_ she thought.

She thought fondly of the time she had played at the Grange Hall, in the talent show, he first black person to do so. It had been the proudest day of her life...

I've been angry and sad about the things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh

**Mamma mia, here I go again **  
**My my, how can I resist you? **  
**Mamma mia, does it show again? **  
**My my, just how much I've missed you **  
**Yes, I've been brokenhearted **  
**Blue since the day we parted **  
**Why, why did I ever let you go? **  
**Mamma mia, even if I say **  
**Bye bye, leave me now or never **  
**Mamma mia, it's a game we play **  
**Bye bye doesn't mean forever **

She stirred awake a little after noon and sat up, blinking in the sunlight. She stood up carefully and began to go down the porch steps, wincing. It was never a good idea to fall asleep in the rocking chair, yet she always did. She had a lot to do in the next few days, because she was going to have had never been one to slight company and she didn't intend to start now. First, she would have to go to the hen-house, it was a good 4 or 5 miles away. She would do that tomorrow, today she would attempt to dust all around the house. She didn't want her guest thinking she lived in a pigsty.

The next day she put on her heavy shoes and got her cane. She rarely used her cane, but she would need it if she was to get to the henhouse and back before dark. Her company was getting close and so was the dark man.

She walked very slowly, the sun was hot and she knew she had enough time, there was no point in rushing. She hunched more and more over her cane as she went, even though her wrists were terribly sore. Crows were everywhere, cawing and circling in the sky. As she walked she thought about her past, she thought about her children. She had had seven, but baby Maybelle had choked to death on a piece of apple, but the rest of her children had grown up and gotten married, and had their own children. She hadn't seen any of them for a bit, she wondered if any of them had survived.

She saw that she had only 1 more mile left to go, that was a relief, her wrists were sore and her legs felt like they were going to fall off. Once she arrived at the henhouse she went into the house beside it and wandered to the bedroom. She was too tired to get the chickens, she wouldn't waste what little energy she had left on futile attempts to catch those wicked creatures.

She took a long nap, and when she woke she felt refreshed

She ventured to the henhouse, she would get the chickens and be on her way. The chickens that had survived the super-flu all stood in a big group. They all watched as Mother Abagail shuffled towards them, none of them moved. She took 3 of the plumpest, and stuck them in a sack and waited to see if tany of the chickens would attack. She slowly backed away, watching all of them, keeping her can close by her side just in case. Once she was sure that she was safe she turned around and began the long walk towards her house.

That night, Mother Abagail dreamed hat her company was getting closer now. There was 11 of them now, it seemed te 2 groups had finally met. Most of them seemed good, but there was one or two of them that she wasn't sure about,something seemed off about them.

The group showed up 2 days later, on June 22nd.. She hadn't gotten as much as she had would have liked in the way of preperations. She spent the whole morning baking pies, the smell of the pies filling the house. Once she had finished all the cooking she sat outside on her porch, the warm sun making her drowsy.

She heard the sound of an engine and 2 large pick-up trucks pulled around the corner, crammed full of people. One of them spotted her and began to wave, some of the others copying him. She was glad that they had arrived safe and sound, now the adventure could truly begin...

**Mamma mia, here I go again **  
**My my, how can I resist you? **  
**Mamma mia, does it show again? **  
**My my, just how much I've missed you **  
**Yes, I've been brokenhearted **  
**Blue since the day we parted **  
**Why, why did I ever let you go **  
**Mamma mia, now I really know **  
**My my, I could never let you go**

**~Mamma Mia- ABBA**


	17. Nothing's Going To Stop Us

_AN: I finished one of my projects who hoo :D and I get to update faster since it's "Family Day" (the new, pointless holiday.) today which means no school :D SO we get a 4 day weekend now :) So I shall update faster ^.^ This chapter is not really exciting, but it's half way through the book :D ( Because I had to cut out a bunch of the book, the non-important stuff, otherwise this would have been like a 100 chapters.) Which is a relief for me, as much as I love writing, this story seems to take forever to write. Title based off Simple Plan's "Nothing's Going To Stop Us"_

Chapter 16: Nothing's Going To Stop Us"

Sitting in one of the trucks was a group of people who all seemed to be in their was a blonde women with a wide grin on her face, a dark haired guy who was chatting away to the blonde, another dark haired guy who looked like he was arguing with a women who had dirty blond hair. He was driving, but at a very slow pace. In the very back was a small women with raven black hair who seemed to be using a man with sandy blond hair as a pillow. The man didn't look like he minded though.

_They look like a fun group_ Mother Abagail thought as she turned her head towards the other truck.

The man behind the wheel of the other truck had a large straw cap on and was shouting happily and waving. Sitting with him was a man of about 50, he looked like he was about to fall asleep. A women who looked to be in her 50's, and a little girl in a red jumper. The little girl smiled and waved shyly at Mother Abagail.

Right when the other trucks were about to stop, another truck rumbled around the corner. This surprised Mother Abagail, she hadn't dreamed of more people.

In it were a with a golden-red beard, a small women who sat beside him, grinning. In the back were a man who started waving excitedly when he saw Mother Abagail, a boy who seemed to be amazed at his surroundings, and a women. The women had cold,dark eyes, she seemed to be the only one who wasn't happy to be here.

The trucks stopped in front of her and everyone jumped out. The man who had been wearing the straw hat was holding the little girl, who had a cast on her by one they introduced themselves to Mother Abagail. One of the last people to introduce themselves was the women with dark eyes and the boy.

The women looked at Mother Abagail gravely; the boy's face showed frank wonder. The boy was alright. But there was something about the women that made her feel grave-cold.

_He's here, _she thought_, He's come in the shape of this women... For he comes in more forms than anything else... The wolf.. the crow... The snake..._

Mother Abagail wasn't above feeling sorry for herself, and for one instant she felt this strange women would reach out and snap her neck. For the one instant the fear held she imagined the women had no face, she was staring into a cold blackness punched by two red eyes.

But it was just a women, and not_ him_. The dark man would never dare come to her here, even in a shape that wasn't his own. This was just a women, she had only been daydreaming for a moment. Surely that was all.

For Nadine Cross, the moment was a confusion. She had been all right before, then an almost swooning sense of revulsion and terror had come over her. The old women could ... Could what?

_Could see._

Yes. She was afraid that the old women could see inside her, to where the darkness was already planted and growing well. She was afraid the old women would rise from her porch and denounce her, demand she leave Joe and go to those (to_ him_) for whom she was intended.

The two of the, each with their own murky fears, looked at each other. The moment was short, but it seemed very long for the both of them.

_He's in her- the Devil's Imp_, Mother Abagail thought

_All of their power is right here, _Nadine thought in her own turn,_ She's all they've got, although they may think differently._

Joe was growing restless beside her, tugging at her hand.

"Hello, I'm Nadine Cross" she said in a thin,dead voice.

"I know who you are" the old women said.

The words hung in the air, people turned, puzzled, to see if anything was happening.

"Do you?" Nadine said softly. Suddenly it seemed like Joe was her only protection. She moved the boy slowly in front of her,like a hostage.

"This is Joe. Do you know him as well?"

Mother Abagail's eyes remained locked on the eyes of the women who called herself Nadine Cross.

"I don't think Joe's his name anymore then mine's Cassandra," she said, " and I don't think you're his mom."

She dropped her eyes to the boy, unable to suppress the queer feeling that the women had won, that she had put the little boy between them, used him to keep her from doing whatever her duty was...

"What's your name?" she asked the boy.

The boy struggled as if a bone was stuck in his throat.

"He won't answer you," Nadine said, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He can't tell you. I don't think her remem-"

Joe threw it off and seemed to break the block.

_"Leo!"_ he said with sudden force and clarity

"Leo Rockwell, that's me! I'm Leo!"

And he sprang inro Mother Abagail's arms, laughing. That generated some applause and laughter from the other people. Nadine became unnoticed again.

"Joe" Nadine called. Her face was remote, she had gained control again.

The boy drew away a bit from Mother Abagail and looked at her.

"Come away," Nadine said, and now she looked unflinchingly at mother Abagail, speaking not to the boy but directly at her.

"She's 'll hurt her. She's very old and... Not very strong."

"Oh, I think I'm strong enough to hold a boy like him for a bit," Mother Abagail said, but her voice sounded oddly uncertain to her own ears.

"He looks like he's had a hard road."

"Well he's tired now. And you are too, from the look. Come on Joe."

"I love her," the boy said, not moving.

Nadine seemed to flinch at that. Her voice sharpened. "Come away, Joe!"

_"That's not my name! Leo! Leo! That's my name!"_

The little crowd of people quieted again, aware that something unexpected had happened, something that might still be happening, but unable to know what.

The two women locked eyes again.

I know who you are, Mother Abagail's eyes said.

Nadine's answered: Yes. And I know you.

But this time it was Nadine who dropped her eyes first.

"All right, Leo, or whatever you like. Just come away before you tire her anymore." Nadine said.

He left Mother Abagail's arms, but reluctantly.

"You can come back and see me anytime you want," Mother Abagail said, but she did not raise her eyes to include Nadine.

"Okay," the boy said and blew her a kiss. Nadine's face was stony and she didn't say a word. Mother Abagail watched them go, aware she was losing the focus again. With the woman's face out of sight she felt a sense of relief. She became unsure of what she had felt. She was only another women, surely... Wasn't she?

The young man with the gold-red beard, Larry, was standing at the base of the steps of the porch, and his face looked like a thunder cloud.

"Why were you like that?" he asked the women, and although he had lowered his voice Mother Abagail could still hear him perfectly well.

The women paid no attention, she went by him without a word. There was a moment of silence, and suddenly she felt at a loss to fill it, although it needed to be filled- didn't it? Wasn't it her_ job_ to fill it?

And a voice asked softly,_ is it? Is that your job?_

_I can't think,_ she protested. _The women was right: I AM tired._

There was an instance of silence, and in it they all seemed to be looking at her, waiting for her to prove herself. And she wasn't doing it. The women and boy were long gone, they had left as if they were the true believers and she was an old fraud.

Now another man stepped approached her.

"Hi, Mother Abagail, The name's Zellman. Mark Zellman. I'm from New York. I dreamed about you."

And she was faced with a sudden choice. She could acknowledge this man's hello, banter him with a little to set him at ease, or she could ignore him and the rest. She could think more about that women, search for answers that would help her understand.

_The women is-_

_-what?_

Did it matter? She was gone.

"I had a great-nephew that lived in New York. It's a pretty place."

Mark Zellman smiled and wandered off to talk to some of the others.

She spoke to everyone, nodding and smiling, putting them all at ease, but the pleasure of the day had been sucked out by that women. She had the fading feeling that she had missed something of great significance and might later be very sorry.


	18. He Won't Go

AN: Here's another chapter with Trashcan Man. I've shortened it to Trash. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have had to take stupid FSA tests. Of course the province I live in is the only one that does the stupid tests. And my science fair is next Friday :/ Well I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 17: He Won't Go

Trash woke up just as Twilight was falling. His throat was a dry well, and was very sore. His temples thumped and pounded. Sitting up, he put his hand on the Mercedes steering wheel and then drew it back with a scalded hiss if pain. He had to wrap his shirt tail around the doorknob to get out. He thought he would just step out, but he had overestimated his strength and underestimated how far the dehydration had advanced: his legs collapsed and he fell onto the road, which was also hot. Moaning, he scrabbled his way into the shadow of the Mercedes. He sat there, panting.

He must get to Cibola before the sun came up tomorrow morning. If he didn't, he would die... And in the sight of his goal! Surely the dark man could not be as cruel as that.

"My life for you" Trash whispered, and when the sun had dropped below the line fo the mountains, he stood up and began to walk towards the towers and avenues of Cibola, where the sparks of light were coming on again. As tge heat of the day cooled into night, he found himself able to walk faster. Around Midnight he collapsed by the side of the road and fell into an uneasy doze. The city was closer now.

He would make it.

He heard the Kid before he saw him. It was the crackling roar of his car thundering towards him. His first impulse was to hide, the way he'd hidden from the few other survivors he's seen. But this time something made him stay where he was, on the shoulder of the road. The driver saw him. He screeched on the brakes and stopped beside him. The driver got out and stared at Trash.

"Hey, y'all tall and ugly," the driver drawled, and Trash shifted his attention to him. He was a bit bigger then Trash, his hair was piled on top of his head, like a cone. He wore a heavy black bikers jacket and boots in spite of the blazing heat.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?," The man continued to stare at Trash.

And the only thing Trash could think of to say was:

" I like your car.."

It seemed to be the right thing to say. Five minutes later he was sitting in the passengers seat, and they were speeding towards towards Cabolia. Trash stayed silent, but The Kid blabbered away. Trash just nodded, he didn't want to anger the guy with a gun. The kid was going so fast Trash knew he wouldn't be able to stop if there was any crashes. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but it was probably better not to think about it. So far Trash had found out that The Kid had also been having dreams about the Dark Man. Working with this man would be difficult...

Trash and The Kid spent the night in a Motel, it was the only one that meet all of The Kid's requirements. They each had a separate room. The Kid left had left to go find Beer, and Trash had the brief thought of disappearing before he came back, but The Kid came back before he could ponder it more.

The Kid had multiple packs of beer in his hands, too much for them to drink tonight.

"I'll tell you what, Trash. I have a fun game we can play. You chug the whole beer and keep it down, and I'll let you live. If not, I'll kill you." The Kid slurred He sounded like he was drunk, and he seemed unable to keep his balance completely.

Trash's eyes opened wide. He felt sick and wasn't sure if he could keep half a beer down, never mind a whole beer. HE couldn't refuse, The Kid had a gun and Trash didn't have a death wish...

Trashcan walked over to the cardboard carton and selected a beer. He popped the top and began to chug. He drank until his stomach felt like it would burst, barely finishing the can. He fought back the wave of nausea, this wasn't how he wanted to die. The Kid watched him carefully, waiting for him to throw it all up, then he could shoot him. Trash swayed for a moment, but managed to keep it all down. The Kid smiled drunkenly and clapped.

"Hey, you did it, now you get to continue living. That's good, because like you..."

The Kid slurred before passing out on the floor.

Trash decided to leave him there, he was too tired o do anything but crawl into bed.

Trash managed to endure a few more days on the road with The Kid, he knew he couldn't stand it much longer, luckily they were almost at Calibola. Nothing extraordinary happened until the last day of their trip.

It had been a hot,humid day. Trash and The Kid were travaling in The Kid's car, and The Kid's temper was short. There was a massive traffic jam, and The Kid was pretty pissed about it. There were cars everywhere,and only enough space to walk. The Kid continued to swear and throw things. Trash was pretty tired of The Kid, but unless he could get the gun away from him he couldn't do anything. Their only option was to walk, but The Kid was against it, he thought swearing at the cars would make them magically disappear. sooner or later he would snap, and Trash would be his target. Trash wondered if the Darjk Man would save him from this wretched human being, but he was probably busy with other things. Trash was about to try to sneak off when he heard the rattle of pebbles. The Kid stopped shouting and turned towards Trash. He was about to yell something, but was cut off by a loud,angry howl. His eyes went wide and he began frantically looking around.

Coming down the slope of the mountain were wolves, gray timberwolves, their eyes red and mouths gaping and drooling. There were more then two dozen of them, Trash felt like curling up into a little ball. The Kid pulled out his pistol and began to fire at the wolves. The wolves walked towards him, not fast but not slow. They seemed to be completely at ease, and taking no note of Trash. Trash found himself unable to look away from the wolves. They were no ordinary wolves, he could tell. They were the eyes of his Master, the Dark Man. He smiled and watched them approach The Kid. The Kid started to walk backwards, he was out of bullets. Panic covered his face, as more wolves came, and Trash began to laugh. The Kid dropped his gun, and the wolves ran at him. With a scream of fear, The Kid ran towards the car. He dove into the car, barely escaping the snapping wolves. He sat quivering, while the wolves sat, they wouldn't give up easily. Four of the wolves came towards Trash, and nudged him west. The rest remained in a circle arpund the van, waiting. Trash began to walk West, a gray wolf on each side of him, and one in front and back of him. It wasn't long before they came to the tunnel. It was pitch black, and cars were piled everywhere. Trash walked slowly through the tunnel, afraid of the wolves suddenly turning on him. Only once he was out of the tunnel did he realize the wolves were gone. He began a zlow, zombie like walk towards Cabolia, he didn't have long to go...

It was almost dawn when Trash entered Cibolia, otherwise known as Vegas. He was exhausted and thirsty, but he continued to walk. He knew what he was looking for. He stopped at the doors of a tall,grand white building. He pushed open the doors and went inside. He was inside a large casino, but there semmed to be nobody here. His only though was to get some sleep, then plan what he was going to do next. He crawled onto a large green table and quickly fell asleep. Soon, nearly half a dozen men stood around the sleeping ragamuffin that was Trash.

"What do we do with him?" Ken asked.

"Let Him sleep, Flagg wants him." Loyd answered.

"where the hell is the Dark Man anyways?!" another asked.

Loyd looked down at Trash. "Flagg will be around soon, he's been waiting for this guy. This guy is something special." He said.

Oblivious to all this, Trash slept on.


	19. Tip Of My Tongue

_AN: Well here's the next chapter :D Oh, and I'm hoping it was obvious who was in the first car in chapter 16, but if not it was Monica using Chandler as a pillow, Ross driving while arguing with Rachel and Joey chatting away to Phoebe :) Sorry if anything is inaccurate, I'm not American so I will probably make some mistakes :P Title from The Civil Wars "Tip Of My Tongue" ^.^ Hope you enjoy x_

Chapter 18: Tip Of My Tongue

**You're a red string tied to my finger**  
**A little love letter I carry with me**  
**You're sunlight**  
**Smoke rings and cigarettes**  
**Outlines and kisses for silverscreens**

**Oh**  
**Dear never saw you coming**  
**Oh**  
**My**  
**Look what you have done**  
**You're my favourite song**  
**Always on the tip of my tongue**

According to Ralph, there wasn't that much wrong at the power plant, at least not much that was visible. Some of the wiring had to be replaced, but that wouldn't take long. They had enough people to help, he guessed they would have the lights on again by Labor Day. But there was something else that was troubling him. It made him ache to think that they might need jails and courts. Who could be trusted with power? Could Chandler Bing be handed that package? Mother Abagail would be the top, that was a no-brainer. Chandler wouldn't want the job, but Nick thought he could persuade him to take it... Nick hoped most of the infractions, if any, would be small. There had already been a few cases of drunk and disorderly conduct.

_Authority. Organization._ He wrote the words at the top of his notebook and put them inside a double circle. Not long after, Ralph came in.

"We got some more folks coming in, and a whole parade the day after. Over thirty in the second one. Oh, and Mother Abagail said we should get moving. She says there's people lollygagging, and they need some folk to be in charge."

Nick leaned back in his chair and laughed silently. Then he wrote, "I was pretty sure she'd feel that way. I'll talk to Chandler and Joey tomorrow. Did you print the handbills?"

"Oh, those! Yeah"

He showed Nick a sample poster. The print was large and eye-catching, Ralph had done it himself.

**MASS MEETING!**

**REPRESENTATIVE BOARD **

**TO BE NOMINATED AND ELECTED!**

8:30 P.M. July 18, 2012

Place: Canyon Boulevard Park

**REFRESHMENTS WILL BE SERVED FOLLOWING THE MEETING**

Below this was a map for newcomers and those who hadn't spent much time exploring. Below, were the names he and Chandler and Joey had agreed upon after some discussion.

_Ad hoc committee_

Nick Andros

Joey Tribbiani

Ralph Brentner

Richard Burke

Monica Geller

Chandler Bing

Susan Stern

Ralph bid Nick goodnight, he had a lot of work to do tomorrow.

Nick stared at the poster. If Chandler and Joey had copies by now,they would know he had taken Ross's name off the list. He wasn't sure how they would handle it, but the fact that they hadn't shown up at his door yet was a good sign. Nick closed his notebook and put it away in the bottom draw of his dresser. They would all figure it out later.

**Oh**  
**Well you own me with whispers like poetry**  
**Your mouth is a melody i memorize**  
**So sweet**  
**I hear it echo everwhere I go**  
**Day and night**

**Oh**  
**Dear never saw you coming**  
**Oh**  
**My**  
**Look what you have done**  
**You're my favourite song**  
**Always on the tip of my tongue**  
**The tip of my tongue**

**Ooh**  
**Mmm**  
**Mmm**

* * *

Chandler had fallen asleep. He had been on short sleep rations lately and had spent last night with Joey getting drunk and planning the future. The building they lived in was an apartment downtown. The night was warm and windless, the stars twinkling in the night sky. Monica rubbed her belly, she was getting bigger, it wouldn't be long until it was obvious to everyone. Her and Chandler had been talking more and more about the baby. Chandler had told her that he had discussed the baby with Joey and he had said that there was the possibility that the superflu was still around. If so, the baby could die. It was an unsettling thought, but surely if the mother was immune the baby was too...?

Monica waited a bit longer before slipping into bed beside Chandler, who was still out like a light. She began to think about how she and Chandler were going to tell Ross about the baby. What if he freaked out? Chandler was his best friend, but Monica was his little sister and he was fiercely protective of her. She thought her wait for sleep would be long tonight, her brain was buzzing. What if Ross didn't want to be a pert of the baby's life? What if he got into a fight with Chandler and she had to pick? What if-

Her breath caught in her throat., and she sat up on her elbows, eyes wide in the dark.

_Something had moved inside of her._

Her hand went to the slight swelling of her middle. Surely it was too early. It had only been her imagination. Except-

Except it hadn't been.

She lay back slowly, her heart beating hard. She almost tried to wake Chandler, but didn't. Once he fell asleep nothing could wake him, not even a hungry Joey (who could wake anyone with his constant whining for food.) She smiled as watched him sleep. He looked so cute, and she wondered what his reaction to the baby kicking would be.

And then the movement came again, so slight she almost didn't feel it. But she knew better. It was the baby. Their baby. And the baby was alive. She lay back, and everything that had happened since her mother had fallen ill were forgotten. She snuggled next to Chandler and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

**Oh**  
**Dear**  
**I never saw you coming**  
**Oh**  
**My**  
**Look what you have done**  
**You're my favourite song**  
**Always on**  
**Oh**  
**Oh**

**Oh**  
**Dear**  
**I never saw you coming**  
**Oh**  
**My**  
**Look what you have done**  
**Oh**  
**You're my favourite song**  
**Always on the tip of my tongue**

**Ooh**  
**Ooh Hoo Hoo Hoo**  
**Ooh Hoo Hoo Hoo **

**~Tip of My Tongue- The Civil Wars**


End file.
